


Sanguine

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Play, Boots - Freeform, CBT, Choking, Collars, Commissioned Work, Corset, Dressup, Drinking, Edging, Ejaculating Dildo, Estim, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Feather, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Forniphilia, Fucking, Ghoul!Adrien, Happy Ending, Harness, Heels, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Impact Play, Killing, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Mind Control, Mistress, Modeling, No Aftercare, Paddle, Pegging, Perfume, Piss kink, Praise, Public Play, Read the author's note please, Restraints, Riding Crop, Sensory Deprivation, Serving, Sex, Smut, Stockings, Sub!adrien, Teasing, Threesome, Vampire Masquerade inspired ish, Vampire!Adrien, Vampire!Marinette, Vampirism, Voyeurism, Watersports, belt, blindfold, blood is talked about like a drug addiction, blowjob, breath play, degration, dom!Adrien, domme!Marinette, foursome ish, gagging, gained humanity, himbofication, human furniture kink, lack of humanity, leash, mild cockolding, no powers au, no safewords, petting, plagg is a cat, pussy eating, ruined orgasm, servant - Freeform, slave - Freeform, spreader bar, sub!Marinette, turning, vampiric powers, words associated with drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien Agreste watched as Mistress Marinette fed from two hypnotized men. All he could think about was how much he wanted to be them. How much he wanted to worship her at her feet and be her Ghoul, feeding from her vitae and doing her every command.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This was a commission I got from an anon person. I was super excited to write this one. As you can tell from the tags... there are NO SAFEWORDS and is very little to NO AFTERCARE. If you are doing BDSM please, PLEASE use Safewords and make sure to do Aftercare. Both are super important. For the sake of vampires and ghouls... it's not here. Adrien is fully okay with what is happening to him and is aware of what is happening in this. I just wanted to make sure to make it known that those two things are very important.**

Mistress Marinette sat in a crimson velvet chair with her slender leg crossed over her thigh. Her sheer black thigh-highs were hooked to a black leather harness. The harness held steel 0-rings with studs holding them into place. Her pleated skirt was black and ran around her upper thighs. A black crop top showcased her taut stomach and rounded breasts. A heart shaped cutout sat between her breasts and accented her cleavage. Her bright red bra peeked through the thin black material of her top. An oxblood choker ran around her neck with an onyx oval black cat cameo in the center. She slowly tapped her long black nails along the arm of the plush chair, staring out at the dancing crowd in her dark club. The corner of her plump wine red lips curled up, while she peered through her long dark lashes. She had taken her time to make her eyes look smokey and seductive, highlighting her bright sapphire eyes and making them stand out. She uncrossed her legs, fanning her bright cherry red stiletto pumps before crossing them again.

Men, drugged on  _ Absinthe _ and bent to her will, laid at her feet. They nuzzled their cheeks along her calves and slowly pet them, peering up at her with admiration. She was at the top of her game, glorious and powerful. She ran her hands down the arms of the soft velvet chair to sink her fingers into their hair. She tugged their heads back and locked her gaze with one. She parted her lips to show her fangs before slowly running the tip of her tongue along one of them with a hiss. Marinette watched the man whimper with arousal before peering over at the other one to do the same, teasing each one with her tongue. 

She let their hair go and ran her hands down the backs of their necks, pulling them up so that she could feed from them. She peered over at one of the men, getting lost in his entranced stare. 

“You want me don’t you? You would love nothing more than to service me and make me scream, huh?” Marinette lowered her lashes and teased him. 

“Yes… Mistress Marinette.” The man spoke with a deep voice laced with lust. 

She brought her lips close to his and slightly tilted her head to the side. “Perfect.” She parted her lips and leaned in to slowly lick up the man’s neck. She teased his pulse point, getting lost in the scent of his vitae and the beat of his heart through his veins. “I can’t wait… to hear you moan with desire.” She parted her lips and sank her fangs into his skin, feeling his vitae rush into her mouth and fill it with it’s sharp metallic taste.

The man moaned and rocked his hips, running his hand down to touch the bulge in his black leather pants. Marinette took her mouth off of his neck, licking it and sealing it with her saliva. 

She turned to the other man, who was watching through lowered lashes. She smirked, as crimson liquid dripped down from the corner of her lips. “Do you want some too, my dirty pretty?” She leaned over after he nodded to lick up the side of his neck, feeling his pulse beat against her warm tongue. “Do you want me to spoil you like the good boy you are?” 

“Yes, Mistress Marinette.” The man sighed and moaned when her fangs suddenly sank into his neck. 

Marinette took turns drinking from each man until there was nothing left, hearing each man reach their climax and fill her with an arousal that she missed dearly. She gasped and tilted her head back with a loud moan as a tremble ran through her body and she felt warm for a moment. Blood dripped from the corners of her mouth and down her neck. She peered down with a soft giggle and dropped the dead bodies to the floor, uncrossing her legs to stand up. She ran her thumb along the corners of her lips and brought it to her mouth, licking it clean. 

“I love a  _ good _ feeding.” Marinette smirked as she walked up to the bar. 

***

Adrien sat in a booth, sipping from a crystal glass. His heart beat loudly in his chest from watching the Mistress feed from two men and leave them dead on the ground. She lacked the care of being caught and something about that made heat pool between his legs. The way she controlled two men and had them on the floor intrigued him. How she walked with this air around her that made her sultry, sexy, and appealing. She was scary yet absolutely gorgeous and he would pay anything to be under her heel. His desire crept up to his cheeks, causing his face to gain color. The way she leaned on the bar and crossed one ankle over the other, gently tapping her toe against the carpeted floor. How she reached across the bar to play with the bartender’s leather vest with a smile that could kill on her painted lips. 

How her back arched and his gaze drifted along the line that ran up it. A tattoo of a black cat sat on her right shoulder and he found himself wanting to trace her shoulder with his lips and tongue. How much he wanted to be claimed as hers and only hers. How much he wanted to serve her and worship her like the dark enchantress that she was. His cock throbbed and pressed against his tight dark jeans, as she peered from the corner of her eyes at him. He quickly darted his gaze down to the table, sneaking a glance back at her. 

She took her martini from the bartender and yanked the man closer to slowly whisper into his ear, flicking his earlobe with her tongue. Adrien watched her let the man go to walk over to him with one heel in front of the other and a sway to her hips that made Adrien whimper. 

He heard her long nails drag along the back of the black leather seat, as she pretended to sip her martini. She stopped behind him and leaned forward to whisper into his ear, “I didn’t scare you, did I?” 

“N-no.” Adrien shook his head and set his glass down. “I’m used to seeing acts like that.” 

“Acts? Call me intrigued.” Marinette sighed and swayed her hips, while she walked around and placed a hand on the table. “You seem  _ lonely _ , mind if I sit?”

“N-not at all. By all means, please sit.” Adrien scooted over and Marinette ran her nails along the table top. 

“Thank you, love.” Marinette sat down beside him and dramatically crossed one leg over the other. She rested an elbow on the back of the booth and gently played with his golden hair with her long nails. She tilted her head to the side as she watched goosebumps appear on his skin, while his face flushed. “So, what brings you into my club?” She curled his hair around her index finger over and over again, watching how he bit his bottom lip and ran the heels of his palms down his thighs to grip his jeans. 

She smirked and began to massage his scalp with her fingers. “You like being pet, don’t you? Have you not been touched in a long time? You poor thing. Come lay your head down. Let me.” 

Marinette let his hair go to take his drink, setting it down on the table with her own. She uncrossed her legs and pat her lap. Adrien swallowed hard and peered at her with a shocked expression. 

She rolled her eyes and giggled, “Well, c’mon. I won’t bite. Promise.” 

Adrien slowly laid down on his side, placing his head in her lap. She sighed and ran her long nails through his soft hair, massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes and softly moaned, as her nails raked along his skin. Her left hand danced down his neck, along his shoulder, and down his bicep. She gently stroked his muscular arm with one hand, while her other tugged on his hair and played with it. 

“Do you flirt with all the mortals?” Adrien swallowed hard as her fingers teased his skin. 

“Mmm… not all… Most the time I just use them. Is that what you would prefer because if so… I’d gladly do so for you.” Marinette slowly licked her lips, when he shifted onto his back to peer up at her. 

“No. I mean. I-” Adrien worried his bottom lip and Marinette rested her cheek on the back of her left hand with her elbow on the back of the booth. 

“What is it? What do you need?” Marinette continued to play with his soft hair. 

“I know about these  _ things _ called Ghouls. Have you heard of them?” Adrien swallowed hard and closed his eyes, as she brought her left hand down to undo the third button on his black woven shirt.

Marinette moved the sides of his shirt out of the way and slowly slipped her hand beneath the soft fabric. She curled her fingers into her palm and ghosted her nails between his muscular pecs. She gently scratched up and down between his pecs, teasing him and making him shiver with arousal. She smirked as she watched his cock flex against his tight jeans. 

“Perhaps… what about them?” She continued to pet him between his pecs in a slow and tantalizing rhythm. 

“To have that kind of power, to be able to do the amazing things that kindred can? To be able to serve someone so powerful and extraordinary would be heaven.” Adrien peered up at her and licked his lips. 

“To give up your freedom and bend to my every whim is appealing to you? To surrender all freedom and wants. To do exactly as I say and feed from my vitae would make you happy? You do know what you are asking?” Marinette twirled his hair around her index finger and ran her nails lower, tracing his sculpted abs. She enabled  _ Blush of Life  _ by running her vitae through her veins, causing her heart to start to beat and her body to become warm. She brought her lips closer to his chest. Her warm breath made him tremble. “What you want me to do? What it will do to you? How it will drug you and make you my slave?” 

“I want to be your slave. I want to have power.” Adrien swallowed hard and his voice shook with each word, as her lips teased his soft skin. 

“Why?” Marinette parted her lips and slowly licked along his collarbone, tasting his skin and feeling the blood rushing through his veins. “Why do you wish me to be your Domitor?” 

“I wanna feel the chase, the ancient power that has been around for centuries. I want to be prey to a predator like you. To feel the fear running down my spine and making my hair stand on end. I want to drink from your veins and get drunk on you. I want to be lost in your sheets and on my knees like those two men were before you took them of their lives. I want to feel what they did before they took their last breath.” Adrien begged her with his emerald gaze and she couldn’t help but take up his offer.

“How much do you know of kindred?” Marinette wrapped her fingers around his hair and yanked his head back, widening her thighs and causing his head to be held between them. 

“I’ve seen things that I was never meant to by chance. I researched old myths that now I know to be true. It entices me and I lack power in my own life. I crave it and need it. I want to be used by a woman that can kill me with the snap of her fingers.” Adrien panted and swallowed hard as she ran her left hand lower, gently gripping his arousal through his jeans. He let out a deep moan and closed his eyes as she ran her fingers up and down the bulge in his tight pants. 

“And you want that from me? Sounds like fun.” Marinette purred as she continued to tease his scalp and cock with her fingers. “I’d love a new play thing like you.  _ My Dirty Pretty _ .”

Adrien shivered at the nickname and groaned when she ran her fingers back up to unsnap his jeans. “When- when can we start?”

“Now, if you want… but it depends. Do you want an audience?” Marinette slowly undid his zipper and slipped her fingers beneath his tight boxers, eliciting a quivering moan from his parted lips. “How long has it been since someone touched you like this?”

Adrien swallowed hard as she lightly grazed her fingers along his hardened length. “Mmm… years, pro-bably.” 

“Well, we’ll have to change that, won’t we?” Marinette continued to run her fingers along his heated cock, while she stroked her nails through his golden hair. “Are you sure this is what you want?” 

“Yes.” Adrien sighed as she grazed her fingers along his cock once more before removing her hand. 

She let go of his hair and shoved him back up to sit. “Fix your jeans and follow me.” 

Adrien clumsily zipped and fastened his pants, getting up and hurrying after the intimidating woman. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, as he followed her to a room in the back of the dark club. 

“Welcome to my office.” Marinette unlocked the door with a skeleton key and let him in. “Make yourself comfortable. Well, as much as you can.” She softly giggled, as Adrien was faced with a black room and red velvet furniture. 

Everything was gorgeous and designed to be just as sultry as she was. He took in the jars of fermented bats, pinned ladybugs with their wings spread out, and Victorian Era paintings. Adrien assumed they were of her and her family, but he wasn’t quite sure. Her desk was black and had intricate molding of swooping lines and fleur de lis. The wallpaper was a matte black with shiny vintage pineapple patterns down it in thick vertical lines. A red laptop sat on her desk and a cup of pens sat in one corner. Her desk was adorned with bouquets of roses in pewter vases. A gorgeous red and black velvet chaise lounge sat in one corner. 

“Too much?” Marinette shut her door after he stepped inside and locked it. 

“No. It’s stunning. Honestly, matching a woman of your stature. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Adrien swallowed hard, as he took it all in. 

Marinette walked over to sit down in the elaborate velvet chair with it’s high back and black lacquer paint. She slowly drummed each nail along the arms of the chair as she crossed her legs. She rolled her ankle, as she watched him explore her office. 

“I caught the ladybugs myself as a young girl. Pinned them right where I wanted them.” Marinette smirked as she watched him stumble and trip on the deep wine colored round rug.

“They- they’re beautiful.” Adrien cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand in his pocket.

“Why don’t you sit down and relax?” Marinette lifted her leg from her thigh. She pressed the toe of her stiletto against the seat of the chair, which was sitting across from her. “Please. Let’s discuss my terms.” 

Adrien took a deep breath and wiped his hands on his thighs, while he walked over to sit down. He cleared his throat and peered down at his hands in his lap, playing with his silver ring. 

Marinette slowly ran her hand along her desk and tapped her nail on top of it, causing a sharp rapping sound to echo in his ears. Adrien peered up and locked his nervous gaze with hers. A smile slowly crept onto her dark red lips, “There’s my pretty thing. How about you look at me while I tell you how this works?” 

Adrien nodded and swallowed hard, getting lost in her bright sapphire eyes. “I need a 'yes, Mistress' from those sexy lips.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien’s lashes lowered as he got lost in her hypnotizing gaze. 

“That’s my pretty little slut. Now,” Marinette lightly scratched her nails along the top of the desk and curled her fingers around a drawer, painfully slow. She opened it with a quiet scraping sound of wood on wood, that had Adrien trembling. 

Adrien watched her pull something out that made a sharp metallic sound. It rang out in the room and with a loud clang, she threw a leather collar on the desk. He gasped and bit his bottom lip as his gaze shot to it. It had silver hardware and a steel o-ring sat in the center with a golden bell dangling from it. 

Marinette reached out and flicked the bell with her fingernail, causing him to shoot a glance up to lock his eyes with hers. “Hi. Did I say you could look down?” 

“No, Mistress.” Adrien shook his head and locked his gaze back on hers. 

“Good boy.” Marinette ran her fingers along the soft black leather of the collar, causing the bell to jingle.

Adrien licked his lips and got lost in her seductive gaze. She parted her lips to lick her fangs, as she watched him for a moment. 

“Am- am I going to wear that?” Adrien pointed down at where he knew the collar was with a trembling index finger. 

“Do you want to? Not that you have an option. You agreed to be mine.” Marinette let the collar go and ran her hands along the desk, gripping the edge to push herself away from the elaborate furniture item. 

Adrien swallowed hard as she ran her nails along the hard surface, making her way around the table with swaying hips that made his mind go to darker places. He swallowed hard as he felt her presence behind his back. How the room filled with a dominating energy that pressed down on him and made him feel small. He panted and licked his lips as her fingers ghosted along the back of his hands, up his arms, and along his shoulders. Her fingers left goosebumps in their wake, and he whined when they snaked their way into his hair. She suddenly gripped the soft strands, yanking his head back and making him gasp. 

His lips parted and his chest rose and fell in quick pants. She leaned over his shoulder and parted her lips, bringing them close to his sensitive skin. Her warm breath feathered along his warm flesh, as her fangs brushed against his jugular. She could smell the blood coursing through his veins, making his heart beat and his cock harden. The very blood that she needed to feel alive, to feel warm, to feel powerful. Her tongue darted out to taste his salty skin on her way to whisper into his ear. 

“I’m going to make you mine. Going to make you do anything I want you to. I want you begging on your knees for me.” Marinette whispered in a sultry tone that made his jeans too tight. “Do you understand, my sexy whore?” 

“Yes.” Adrien’s voice came out quiet and shaky. 

“Yes, what?” Marinette whispered in a harder tone, shoving his head to the side slightly. She didn’t want to murder her play toy. He was too much fun. 

“Yes, Mi- Mistress.” Adrien stuttered and rocked his hips. 

Marinette slowly ran one of her hands down his body, settling between his thighs to cup his arousal. “Did I say you could move those sexy hips?” 

“No, Mistress.” Adrien tried to keep his hips still, as she ran her hand up and down his hardened length. 

“So why are you moving them? Should I give you my vitae now so you stop? Do you have so little self restraint, Dirty Pretty?” Marinette brushed her fang against the shell of his ear and he choked. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard and cleared his throat as he admitted his weakness. “Around you, yes.” 

Marinette gently shoved his head forward before placing her palms on the table beside his, slowly sliding forward to touch the collar with her fingertips. The bell jingled as she played with it, bringing her lips close to his ear. “Do you want to wear my collar and be my Ghoul?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard and shivered when the bell rang out again. 

“Do you like the sound of the bell? Pretty isn’t it?” Marinette gently rocked it, causing it to ring out again. 

Adrien whimpered and moaned, rocking his hips again. Marinette gasped and brought one of her hands to his hair, gripping and tugging his head back again. She brought her lips close to his parted ones and became serious. “I’m trying to talk here and there you are, thrusting in my chair like the naughty slut you are. Why don’t you sit still for me and be a good boy before I revoke my agreement with you?” 

Adrien whined and peered up at her with a desperate expression. “Then feed me your vitae.” 

“Not how it works, my favorite sex toy. Be good.” Marinette winked at him and shoved his head forward again. 

Adrien tried to keep his hips from moving as his cock nagged at him. His arousal pooled in his lower stomach and his body was buzzing with need. “Please, My Mistress.” 

Marinette played with the collar some more and slowly dragged it towards him. She grazed it along his chest and along his throat. “Tilt your head back for me and let me see that gorgeous neck of yours.” 

Adrien slowly tilted his head back to rest it against her. She grazed the soft leather against his adam’s apple and suddenly shoved his head forward to buckle it in the back. The metallic sounds of the hardware pierced his ears and made him groan. 

“Do you like the sound?” Marinette smirked as she ran her fingers beneath the leather to make sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien sighed and closed his eyes, getting lost in the feel of her fingers against his skin. 

She took her fingers from the collar and walked around to sit on her desk in front of him. Marinette gripped the desk beside her thighs and spread her legs so slowly he thought time had frozen. She raked her fangs along her plump bottom lip and leaned forward with a sultry gaze. Adrien parted his lips as she reached out with one hand to slip her index finger through the steel o-ring. She smirked and suddenly yanked him forward, choking him enough to elicit a moan from his lips. 

“Oh?” Marinette giggled and yanked him up so he had to catch his weight with his hands on the desk. She peered into his intoxicated gaze with her lips close to his. “Do you like being choked?” 

“Mm-hm…” Adrien moaned again as she tugged a little sharper. 

She brought her tongue out to run the tip of it along his bottom lip before flicking the top one. “That wasn’t using your words, pretty boy.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien groaned as she ran her other hand down to cup his arousal in his tight jeans. 

“How about we start now, hm?” Marinette ran her hand up his body from his cock and brought her wrist to her lips. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien panted and licked his lips, watching how her lips parted and showcased her pearly fangs. 

She kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly sank her fangs into her wrist with a low moan. “Mmm…” 

Adrien moaned and stared at her like a man that hadn’t drank in years. He wanted it, craved it, needed it. Marinette took her bleeding wrist from her lips and ran it inside the cutout heart in her shirt. Adrien’s gaze fell to the crimson liquid that dripped between her breasts. The sharp metallic scent filled the air and he breathed it in. 

She yanked him down, bringing his lips to her breasts. “Lick it like the good slut you are.” 

Adrien moaned and parted his lips to lick between her cleavage, curling his tongue to catch the long drop of vitae that had settled there. He groaned as the iron taste tinged his tongue and her intoxicating moans filled his ears with each tantalizing lick. Adrien gasped when she grabbed his golden hair and yanked his mouth away from her soft skin. She peered down at his helpless expression as her crimson blood was smeared all over his swollen lips. 

“Look how pretty you look wearing me. Do you want more?” Marinette watched Adrien nod, lost in the intoxicating vitae. “I don’t hear words from those blood stained lips.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien sighed, feeling stronger and more powerful. 

“Beg.” Marinette held her wrist above her neck and squeezed, causing more vitae to drip onto her neck. “Beg and you can have more.” 

“Please let me have more of your vitae. I need it. I want it. I crave it. Give it to me. Make me yours.” Adrien begged, breathless, as he watched the bright red blood run down her neck and pool in her collarbone. 

Marinette smirked and tugged his head to her neck, letting him hungrily lick up her neck. He lapped at the pool of metallic liquid on her collarbone, cleaning it from her skin. Adrien moaned as he greedly drank her vitae. 

“I think you earned it all, my favorite little toy.” Marinette pulled his mouth away from herself and placed her bleeding wrist to his mouth. 

He reached up and hungrily latched on, gripping her forearm with his hands. His eyelashes fluttered open as he slowly peered up at her with smoldering emerald eyes. They seemed to glow brighter the more he drank and it pleased her. He drank deeply, draining her more and more. She yanked her wrist from his mouth, watching him pant and suddenly kneel on the ground with his palms on his thighs and his gaze locked on hers.

“Look at you, being so obedient and lovely. How do you feel, hot stuff?” Marinette leaned forward to run her nails beneath his chin, tilting his head up more. “You may speak.” 

“Amazing. Strong, influential, and important. Worthy of living.” Adrien swallowed hard as he got lost in her gaze. “Like I can do anything you ask me to.”

A smile slowly crept onto her lips at his last words. “Oh? Are you ready to do my bidding then?” 

“ _ Anything, My Mistress. _ ” Adrien sighed with an entranced smile. “I’ll do anything for you.” 

“Good. Why don’t you lay down on my chaise lounge for me?” Marinette slipped her hand from beneath his chin and watched him stand up. 

He walked over to the chaise lounge and felt her piercing gaze on his back. Adrien trembled from her and sat down on the chaise. 

Marinette tapped her index finger against her bottom lip, watching him. “Stand up and undress for me.” 

Adrien reached up and began to undo the rest of his shirt without so much as an argument. One by one as each button came undone, more of his muscular build appeared. Her hungry gaze trailed up his abs and over his muscular pecs. She watched as he shoved his shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. 

“Now those impossibly tight jeans.” Marinette locked her gaze on the bulge in his jeans, parting her lips to slowly lick along her top one. 

Adrien wanted more of her vitae. The intense blood running through his system was enough to make him beg for more. He had never felt so alive. Marinette watched him go to just undo his jeans.

“Aht!” She held up her index finger and he froze. “I wanna see you do it more… sexy. Tease yourself how I would do it.” 

“How would you do it?” Adrien swallowed hard as his heart beat loudly in his chest.

Marinette smirked and leaned back on her palm to run her index finger down between her breasts and down her body. She ran her bleeding wrist along her inner thighs and brought her wrist to her lips, slowly licking the wound closed. His gaze locked on her blood smeared thighs and he parted his lips with want and moaned.

“Trail your fingers along your collarbone.” Marinette watched him reach up and ghost his fingers along his collarbone. “Then I wanna see your hand slowly move down between your pecs and along your abs. Take your time.” She leaned her head back to lick blood from her finger in a way that made Adrien only see her lips and tongue wrapped around his cock.

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien softly sighed as he slowly ran his fingertips between his pecs and down between his abs. He spread his fingers and ran them over each sculpted muscle, tracing and teasing each one. 

He let a moan pass his lips as he ran his hand along his lower stomach, while her gaze locked on his. 

“Dip your fingers beneath the band for me.” Marinette watched him shiver and slip his fingers beneath the waistband, teasing himself with his hands. “Good boy. Run your hand over that sexy cock for me.” 

Adrien slipped his hand lower beneath the tight fabric to rub his fingers over his hardened length. He gasped out a moan as his eyelashes lowered and his cheeks flushed. His lips parted in a pant as he began to tease his throbbing cock with his fingers. A groan escaped his lips and Marinette hopped off her desk, her heels making a sharp click on the ground. 

He groaned as he watched her slowly saunter up to him. Her hips swayed in the most exquisite way, causing her short skirt to shift back and forth with each step. Her fingertips touched between his pecs before sliding up to his neck. She wrapped her slender fingers around his throat and gently squeezed, causing him to moan louder and rub his cock faster. 

“Don’t cum, yet. Stop rubbing your cock and undo your pants.” Marinette tilted her head slightly and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, flicking the top one. He moaned as she teased along his inner lips with her tongue, not letting him kiss her how he wanted to. “C’mon, my pretty slut. Lose the pants like your Mistress asked.” 

Adrien reluctantly slipped his hand from his jeans and undid them, shoving them down and off. 

“Now your boxers.” Marinette smirked and gripped his throat a little tighter, restricting his breathing slightly. 

Adrien groaned at how it felt like she had possessed him. Like he was hers and trapped by her. Like he couldn’t get away even if he wanted to. He slipped his fingers beneath the tight elastic band of his boxers and shoved them down, kicking them from his body. 

Marinette locked her piercing gaze with his and slowly made a show of peering down his body. She took in every muscle and line until she reached what laid between his thighs. “Aren’t you a sight to behold.” 

Adrien swallowed hard and felt her grip loosen. Her long nails softly scratched his neck as they traveled down his body. Her nails teased along his warm skin, going down in a torturously slow rate. His heart beat louder in his chest and it filled her ears with a beautiful melody.

Marinette drew circles along his left hip with her nail, as she carefully got on her knees. His cock flexed and precum spilled from the tip. She softly giggled and parted her lips to run the tip of her warm tongue along the tip of his cock, gathering the liquid from his slit. She moaned as he trembled and moaned. She placed open-mouthed kisses along the side of his cock, leaving red marks behind from her lipstick. 

“Such a pretty thing.” Marinette spoke between kisses, as she ran her nails up and down along his hips. She wrapped her warm mouth around his cock, eliciting a shiver from him. Her sapphire eyes peered into his emerald ones as she took him to the back of her mouth. She slid her mouth to the swollen tip, making sure to press her lips around his cock every so often on the way back down to make crimson rings around his hardened length. 

She flicked her tongue along the head and stood up to place her hand on his chest. Adrien moaned as she shoved him down onto the chaise. His back hit the cushion as his hands fell beside his hips. Marinette ran her hands along the hem of her crop top. She lifted it up and over her head. Adrien’s angry gaze followed her hand, as it skirted down her stomach and along the waistband of her skirt. 

He swallowed hard as she dipped her fingers beneath the band and shoved it down. Adrien moaned and licked his lips as he peered at her bare pussy. The hip harness framed it and made him only want her more. She placed one of her stilettos up onto the chaise beside his knee and leaned forward to snake a finger beneath his collar. 

She tugged him closer, causing him to choke. Her lips barely brushed against his as she rolled her hips. “Is this what you wanted? You wanted to feel used by a woman like me?” She shoved him back against the cushion, letting his collar go. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard and groaned as she stepped up onto the chaise lounge. 

His gaze ran down her spread slender legs and focused on her stiletto pumps. His chest rose and fell in quick breaths, as she ran her fingers through the front of his messy blonde hair. She slowly curled her fingers around the strands and yanked his head back, eliciting a groan from his lips. His gaze locked on her pussy and how her lower lips were spread, showcasing her pink folds. He wanted to worship them and lavish them with his tongue and lips. The metallic scent of the dried vitae on her thighs drove him to the brink of madness, as his eyes flashed a bright glow. 

Marinette turned his head and brought his face close to her left inner thigh. “Do you want to taste it? To feel the rich taste of my vitae on your tongue?” 

Adrien whimpered as she teased him with the dry blood. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Go ahead.” She watched him part his lips and slowly lick up her inner thigh. She slowly rolled her head back on her shoulders with a moan before peering back down at him. “Good boy.” 

Adrien closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around a spot on her inner thigh, sucking and trying to leave a mark behind to no avail. He whined and gasped when she pulled his head away to bring his lips to her right inner thigh. 

“What about this one? Do you want more?” Marinette watched him run his nose along the dry vitae on her skin. “Lick it like the dirty slut you are.” 

Adrien parted his lips and slowly licked along the dried crimson liquid, savering it like a fine wine. He moaned and trembled as his nails raked along the velvet material of the furniture until he made fists. His hips rocked and she yanked his head back and slipped one heel between his thighs. The toe of her stiletto slowly skirted up along his balls and sensitive cock. 

“Did I say you could seek satisfaction?” She gently pressed his cock against his body with her toe. 

Adrien shook his head with a smoldering gaze and red tinted lips. 

Marinette tugged on his hair again, pulling his head back further. “Use your words.” 

“No, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard and panted as she ran the toe of her shoe up and down, making it near impossible for him to keep his hips still. More precum spilled from the tip and onto her stiletto. 

Marinette slowly peered down his body until she was staring at her pump. She clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner with a smirk, “Getting my pretty shoes all dirty. Such a bad boy.” 

Adrien whimpered as she put her stiletto back beside his thigh and shoved his head back with a quick movement. “Sorry, Mistress.”

“Aht! I don’t want a sorry, my pretty fuck toy. I want you to show me with your mouth and tongue.” Marinette ran her nails through the front of his hair and curled her fingers around the strands as she lowered her pussy to his mouth. 

Adrien moaned as he ran his tongue along her folds, teasing her with it. Marinette put on a show, rolling her hips and brushing her pussy against his lips and tongue. He wrapped his lips around her, dipping his tongue into her entrance. She let out a loud moan as she began to circle her hips and bounce up and down on his tongue. His lips grazed her folds, as she rode his mouth. He brought his tongue out to lick up to her clit, wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard. He lavished her pussy in wet open-mouthed kisses, while her fingers tugged at his hair. How she circled her hips and rocked them against his mouth, grinding down for more. 

A groan escaped from his chest, as she brushed her pussy against his swollen lips. She pulled it away and barely grazed her folds against his mouth, running it along the tip of his nose. The sweet heady fragrance from her pussy grabbed his attention and he flexed his cock. She ran her pussy down to his lips again, letting him gently kiss it. He wrapped his lips around her lower ones, sucking and letting each one go with a sharp pop sound. 

Marinette moaned and reached down to grab his hand. She made his soft fingers ghost up her inner thigh. “Just like that. Finger me like a good boy.” She gasped and moaned for him as his fingers dipped inside her tight pussy. Marinette nipped the edge of her fingertip with her fang and squeezed, causing blood to bubble from the wound. Adrien peered up at her with parted lips and panting breaths. He wanted it, needed it, craved it like a dark heroin or a sultry ecstasy. She was a drug that he never wanted to kick. His dark habit that had his cock in her vice. 

She ran her fingertip along his bottom lip, leaving a trail of crimson liquid behind. It dripped from the corner of his mouth and he groaned, pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy. She began to dip her hips, rolling and fucking herself on his fingers. He wrapped his lips around her finger as she slipped it into his mouth. 

“Show me how you want me to suck your pretty dick.” Marinette moaned as he parted his lips to circle and tease her finger with his tongue, before wrapping his warm lips back around it and sucking deeply on it. “Such… a sexy little thing, aren’t you? So willing to serve like a good slave.”

Adrien moaned around her finger and Marinette took it from him, bringing it to her lips to seal the wound with her tongue. “I think that’s enough fun for tonight, don’t you?” 

Adrien continued to pump his fingers in and out of her in a daze of desperate desire for more. Marinette slipped her fingers beneath his collar and tugged up on it, choking him and making his fingers freeze within her pussy. 

“What did I tell you?” Marinette tilted her head to the side, watching him swallow hard. “Perhaps you need more to remind you of your place.” 

He pulled his fingers from her pussy and fought to suck on them. To taste what he wanted most from her besides her vitae. She loosened her hold on his collar so he could speak properly. “Sorry, Mistress.” 

Marinette placed each knee beside his thighs and settled on his lap, brushing her soft wet folds along his warm stiff cock. “Your words mean nothing to me.” 

Adrien swallowed hard and moaned as she rubbed her pussy against him. He was so close, too close. His lips parted and his cheeks flushed a deeper rose, while his messy hair fell in front of his bedroom eyes. He clenched his eyes shut tightly with a loud groan, as she rolled her hips. She continued to brush her pussy against his cock, riding him without letting him inside. She rose up and caught the tip of his arousal on her entrance, circling her hips and doing short bounces. She never let his cock fully enter her pussy. 

Marinette rose up, causing his cock to smack against his body. She went back to rubbing her smooth pussy along his hard cock. His dick throbbed and pulsed, and his breathing was erratic. His eyelashes were lowered and his knuckles were white from gripping the velvet cushion. He panted and whimpered, as he felt the pressure build. He was so close and the way his cock was rouged and swollen only made it more obvious to her. 

Adrien began to rock his hips, meeting her own movements with his own. He licked his lips and she gripped his hair again, yanking his head back. His warm cum began to move up his cock as his hips bucked and right as he was about to cum, she pulled off of him and stood up. 

The ecstasy faded too fast and he whimpered and moaned, bucking his hips and losing control of his body. His muscles flexed and his thighs widened and closed as he came, releasing streams onto his abs. 

Marinette licked her lips and bit her wrist, walking up to him and crawling back into his lap. “Look at the mess you’ve made. Guess you’ll have to clean it up, won’t you?” She yanked his head back and he parted his lips in a pant. “Here, because you were such a good slave for your Mistress.” 

Adrien lazily reached up to touch her forearm, feeding from her bleeding wrist. He drew the vitae from her veins in a slow way that showed how exhausted and worn out he was. How disappointed yet enthralled he was. His adrenaline pumped through his veins and only made him want more from her.

Marinette walked over to her desk, licking her wrist. “I think I have better plans for you and since you seem to be more resistant than most to my vitae…”

Adrien swallowed hard, standing up and grabbing his boxers to wipe the cum from his stomach. “Aht! Don’t clean it. I want you to put your clothes on over it and go home wearing it.” Marinette swirled her index finger through the air, as she sat down again. 

He groaned and began to get dressed back into his clothing. Adrien peered up after he pulled his jeans back on, hearing her open another drawer. She tossed a bright red lace thong onto her desk and a matching bra. 

His eyelashes lowered and he stepped forward when she curled her finger in a come hither motion. “I want you to wear this underneath your clothing tomorrow and…” She pointed to the spot beside her chair and he eagerly walked around her desk to kneel there. She ran her long nails along his chiseled jawline. “... I’m going to switch out your collar for a better model.” 

Adrien swallowed hard as she ran her fingers behind his neck, tugging on the tail to pull it tight. He choked and groaned as she tightened it for a moment and licked up the side of his cheek. He moaned and she let his collar go slack, taking it from his neck. 

The familiar addictive scent of her vitae filled his nose, as she pulled out a different collar. It was stained in what appeared to be red liquid. The iron scent invaded the air he breathed and his eyes shot up to hers. “You love that don’t you?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard and licked his lips as she placed the vitae dyed collar around his neck. 

“This way… even when we’re apart, you know who you belong to. Isn’t that right, my gorgeous play thing.” Marinette slipped the tail through the gold buckle and yanked it tight. She slipped her finger through the O-ring and yanked him closer. “One more thing… A rule really.”

“Yes, Mistress?” Adrien peered through his long lashes at her. 

“As long as you are mine? No one else may touch you. You may not get vitae from anyone but me. Understood? I will come for you every night and every night? You must run. This will be our little game. You-” She flicked his top lip with her tongue. “-are the mouse and  _ I _ am the hungry cat.” 

Adrien shivered and she raked her teeth along her bottom lip. “Yes, Mistress.” 

“No kissing. No fucking anyone. No touching that pathetic excuse for a cock between your thighs. Not unless I say so. Got it? You are my prey. My toy to be played with and no one else’s.” Marinette licked along his jawline and gathered his earlobe into her mouth. “Do we have an agreement?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien whimpered as she nibbled on his earlobe. 

“You will crave me. You will be addicted. It will consume your every move, every breath, every dream, and every desire. You’ll beg on your knees for me to turn you and I won’t. You’re going to suffer and wish you didn’t ask me of this.” Marinette ran the toe of her heel up between his thighs and pressed it against his chest. She shoved him back onto his ass, watching him stare at her with even more admiration. “Falling for me will only hurt you more. Remember that. I have no empathy for your kind, neither do I give a damn. Now go. Get out of my sight before I change my mind.” She waved her hand and watched him scramble to stand up and leave. 

***

  
  


Adrien had gotten home faster than he thought was ever possible. It had felt like it had only taken him moments and not only that, but everyone seemed to do what he asked. He had given the people who had melted at his feet weird looks. He was used to men and women flirting with him or stumbling on themselves, but he wasn’t used to reducing people to puddles on the floor. He wasn’t used to women giving him their undivided attention or used to men offering to pay for him. His whole walk home was awkward and unusual. 

He had raced up the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator, wanting to hide his shame. His clothing was in disarray and he would rather not have photos appear in the blogs online or in celebrity magazines. Adrien sighed and unlocked his door in a blur, shocking himself when he slipped into his apartment at an inhuman rate. 

He panted and shut his door behind himself, locking it. Adrien held his hands up in front of his face, as Plagg came running over to wind around his legs. The black cat peered up at him with massive peridot eyes, mewing for attention. 

“Hi, Plagg.” Adrien crouched down fast, scaring his cat away and watching him hiss and spit towards him. “What is going on with you?” 

He gave up with a sigh and walked over to grab a glass of water. Adrien brought it to his lips, downing it entirely before setting it down. “I need to shower.” 

Adrien walked towards his bathroom, ripping his clothing from his body. He put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out the thong and bra. “Shit.” He had to go to a photoshoot in the morning. How was he going to explain this shit to Vincent? 

He slowly peered up in the mirror and his gaze caught on the vitae stained collar. Adrien ran his finger along the soft suede and tugged gently on it. His memory ran to how she had choked him and his cock twitched in his jeans. Adrien groaned, about to run his hand beneath the band to take care of himself when her words echoed in his mind.  _ No touching that pathetic excuse for a cock between your legs.  _ He whined at her words and he flexed his cock harder. The scent of her blood suddenly surrounded him and he was craving again. His throat felt dry and he was suddenly incredibly thirsty. He parted his lips and panted, suddenly enticed and obsessed with her vitae. He wanted the metallic taste on his tongue. He wanted to lick her pussy and make her moan. He wanted her to sit on him and talk about how embarrassed she was of him. He wanted her rich blood pouring into his mouth and making him feel whole again. He wanted to feel faster, sexier, stronger, and wanted. He needed her like a fine cocaine.  _ You will crave me. You will be addicted. It will consume your every move, every breath, every dream, and every desire.  _ Her words filled the air and swirled around him like a pale ghost haunting his dreams and creating nightmares.

Adrien shook his head, removed the collar, and quickly got undressed the rest of the way and climbed into the shower. He swallowed hard and tried to get lost in how the warm water felt on his sensitive skin, but the need for her blood was stronger. He had no idea how he was going to make it all day without her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien stood in the makeshift dressing area, adjusting the clothing that his father had wanted him to model. The bra and thong weren’t showing, but it was just the idea of it being beneath it all that was making his heart race. His face grew hot and he cleared his throat, as he tried his damndest to forget about them. 

“No one can see it. It doesn’t matter. Who cares. Stop worrying about it. Stop being embarrassed.” Adrien ran his fingers along the collar, realizing that he couldn’t hide it. He wasn’t wearing a collared shirt today. 

He groaned as the warm sharp scent of her vitae invaded his nose and made him crave it again. He just had to make it through this photoshoot and the rest of his day. That was it. It shouldn't be too hard for him to accomplish. He had done worse. Maybe he hadn’t done worse, but he could last until his next dose. Adrien cleared his throat again and messed with the hem of the basic black shirt with diagonal peridot hued lines. The jeans were tight and didn’t leave much to the imagination. Plus, the warm scent of her blood surrounding him didn’t help any. 

He made an irritated sound and tried to ignore it as it tore at his senses and ripped his self restraint to pieces. He ran his hands down his thighs, trying desperately to find some sort of way to trick his mind into being satisfied. 

“Adrien? You’re on.” One of the design team called and Adrien hurried up. 

“On my way.” Adrien walked out of the dressing area and met up with Vincent, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

The lace brushed against his heated skin as he walked towards the photoshoot area. He felt like everyone had their eyes on him and knew what was beneath the ensemble that he was forced to wear by his father. He chewed on his bottom lip, as Vincent walked up to greet him. 

Vincent’s hand pat his back and made Adrien shrink into himself, feeling like he would find out about the bra. The whole time he took photos and posed, he was more concerned about what laid beneath the ensemble than anything else. He worried that it would somehow show up in the photos. That red material would be visible through the thin cotton of the dark shirt. Not that it would and he knew better than to believe it, but it didn’t put his mind at ease at all. He swallowed hard and made sure to pose just how his father wanted so he didn’t have to be there long. 

Adrien licked his lips and changed ensembles fast, getting through the photoshoot in record time. He did his last pose and hurried off to get dressed back into his original clothing. 

“When did your father add a choker to the line?” Nathalie scared him when she walked up.

Adrien quickly shoved his shirt the rest of the way down, hoping to God that she hadn’t seen the back of the red lace bra. He turned around with blushing cheeks and his hand on the back of his neck. “Uh… it was a last minute add on. I thought it would make the pieces look more edgy. Ya know… since he was going for an edgier look this time around?” He gave his best fake smile to try and sell it to his father’s assistant. 

“Ah, well let’s hope that he agrees with your decision and doesn’t make you do the photoshoot again.” Nathalie sighed and walked away with her tablet in her hands. 

Adrien let out the breath he was holding and quickly sat down to shove his shoes back on. He stood up and tapped the toes of his black  _ Converse _ on the floor before running off to his car. He unlocked it and got in, starting it and heading back to his apartment. 

He decided to stop by a shop on the way home to get something to make dinner for himself. Adrien walked around the store, gathering various fruits and vegetables. He stopped at the butcher and requested steak. He was craving something robust and bloody. Something that would be similar to Mistress Marinette’s vitae. Although, he doubted anything could come close to such an exquisite thing such as that. She was something else and he suddenly was confused as to if he was interested in her or her blood. Did he crave her because of how badass and lovely she was or did he want her because of her blood and the way it made him feel? His heart and his mind began to battle and he was suddenly more confused than he was before.

It took him a moment to register that the butcher had been trying to grab his attention, shaking the wrapped meat in his hand. Adrien shook his head and thanked the man before taking the steak from him. He added it to his handbasket and went to grab wine from the alcohol aisle. Adrien ran his index finger down the long selection of warm reds, settling on a  _ Pinot Noir _ made from dark cherries and chocolate. He stopped by the boulangerie and grabbed chocolate chip cookies, adding them to his basket. 

It didn’t take him long to get through the line and he headed out of the shop. He unlocked his car and placed the items on the passenger seat before getting in. He buckled his seatbelt and made his way the rest of the way to his apartment. 

It felt like it had taken ages compared to last night and he suddenly missed the power that her vitae gave him. The slow packed traffic made him more irritated than before. The thought of running fast through Paris and getting home in record time stabbed at the back of his brain. If he had her vitae, he could get home and have this steak on his plate faster than he was going to. He sighed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before gripping it, wrenching the wheel in his fists and gritting his teeth. His heart pounded faster as the craving for her blood tingled on his tongue. It was like an incessant itch that he couldn’t dig his nails into.

He parked his car in the underground garage and got out, grabbing the bags from the seat beside him. Suddenly this nagging feeling set in the pit of his stomach. His heart raced faster, as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, feeling a pair of eyes on his back. It was like someone was close enough to grab him. To steal him away from his busy life and make him free. He slowly peered over his shoulder and didn’t see anyone. Adrien sighed and shrugged, as he shut the door and locked it. 

His footsteps echoed on the concrete flooring of the underground garage, while he made his way to the elevator. He punched the up arrow button on the steel panel and waited for the elevator to come down. He became uneasy as the feeling of being watched struck him again. Something about the gut wrenching emotion of being followed turned him on and made arousal build between his thighs. 

The doors opened with a ringing sound that made Adrien jump. He slipped inside before anything could happen to him, clearly aware of the sweet sharp scent of vitae in the air. It was stronger than the collar around his neck. The doors closed and he quickly punched the button for the top floor, as fast as he could. His adrenaline nagged and pushed him, causing him to breathe harder and his heart to crash into his sternum. 

The doors couldn’t open fast enough for him. He rushed out of the elevator and hurried down the hallway, making his way to his luxury apartment. He stopped in front of his doors and clumsily dropped his keys at his feet. Adrien peered around himself, searching for Mistress Marinette and secretly hoping to find her. Today had gone by painfully slow and all he wanted to do was get lost in Marinette’s entrancing aroma. 

Once he realized that the coast was clear, he bent down to pick up his keys. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed it, as the trilling of his keys echoed down the hall. His anxiety suddenly grasped him around the throat and choked him like the very collar that was laying around it like a sleeping snake. He quickly jammed his key into the door and turned the knob, bursting into his apartment before he was caught by her claws. 

Something in Adrien’s soul told him that she was lurking in the shadows, waiting to grasp him at any moment. Her hands posed with her long black nails, reaching out to grab him at any moment and claim him as hers again. He craved it and wanted it like a fine wine. He wanted to feel her wrapped around his body, moving and feeding from his veins. He wanted to be like her. To live by her side for all eternity. The idea of being chained up and punished for being bad only drove him further to the brink of madness. 

Adrien licked his lips and quickly locked his front door, making his way to the kitchen. He yanked the cabinets open, messily digging for pots and pans to make his dinner. He was starving and barely managed to brown the steak before slamming the rare meat down onto a nice plate. Crimson liquid pooled around the steak, and he gave up on the vegetables and fruit. He shoved them into the fridge and grabbed a fork to begin eating the barely cooked meat on his plate. As he bit into the juicy succulent meat, he closed his eyes. His mind wandered to what it would be like biting into Marinette’s neck and feeding straight from the source. How a moan would pass her lips, and he slowly fluttered his emerald eyes open with the steak between his teeth. 

“Not as good as the real deal, is it, mon cher?” A familiar voice beckoned him from behind, making a shiver run down his spine. “You didn’t run as instructed. Or were you planning to after your dinner? Although…” Marinette’s black boots rang out on the tile flooring as she made her way towards him. “Maybe you really didn’t want to play afterall.” She ran her long nails along the back of his neck, slipping her fingers beneath his collar and yanking his head back. 

Blood ran down the corners of his mouth and she leaned forward to slowly run her tongue along his lips, eliciting a moan. “If you run? I’ll give you what you truly crave.” 

Adrien whimpered and dropped the fork he was holding onto his plate, turning in his barstool to try and desperately pull her down for more. Marinette smirked and let him go, watching him bolt from his chair and take off. She chased after him, following him around his apartment. He managed to evade her with every lunge and pounce. She would be lying if she had said that she wasn’t impressed by him. 

Marinette watched as Adrien peered at her with wide eyes and parted lips. His breathing was erratic with how his chest rose and fell in quick movements. He backed up, keeping his gaze locked on hers. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back onto the bed.

He gasped and panted as she crawled onto the bed, traveling up his body. She straddled his hips and slipped a finger beneath the front of his collar, yanking him up onto his forearms. “Were you a good slut today? Did you wear what Mistress asked of you?” 

Adrien swallowed hard and closed his eyes as her fingers walked down his shirt, grazing the hem before slowly raising it. “Yes, Mistress.” 

Her fingertips grazed the lace of the bra and a smile appeared on her dark red lips. “That’s what I like to hear, my little mouse. Now, undress for me. I want you to keep on the lingerie.” 

Marinette slowly slid off the bed, placing each ankle boot onto the ground. “Don’t make me wait. I hate waiting.” 

Adrien rose up and grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. He threw it to the ground and began to undo his pants, shoving them down and kicking them off to the side. 

“Look at you. All wrapped up like a gift for me. You’re like a decadent wine. One that I can’t wait to partake in. Why don’t you get on those knees for me like the good slave you are?” Marinette placed her hands on her hips. 

Adrien dropped to his knees and his gaze ran along her black boots with straps of leather running around her ankle and how they buckled in place. He licked his lips as he took in her black fishnet stockings and tiny shorts that left little to the imagination. Her flowy red off the shoulder top only accented her breasts and slender shoulders. He bit his bottom lip as he peered up. 

Marinette stomped her boot and Adrien slowly leaned forward to brush his lips against the toe of it. She gave him a smoldering expression as she watched him kiss her boot. “Lick it like the good fuck toy you are.” 

Adrien moaned at her words and brought his tongue out to slowly lick along the side of it. The sharp pungent flavor of leather bit his tongue and he moaned. 

“You just can’t wait for another taste can you?” Marinette smirked and slowly brought her foot up to shove him back by his shoulder.

“I want it, please Mistress.” Adrien begged, as he peered up at her with a desperate expression. He watched as she undid her shorts and pushed them down her legs, kicking them away from herself.

“Tell me how badly you need my vitae.” Marinette gazed down at him and walked around his body, grazing her fingers along his shoulders. She unsnapped the bra and let it fall down his arms. “I wanna hear how much you want it. How much you want the sweet and metallic taste on your tongue. How much you want it flowing in your mouth and down your throat.” 

Adrien shivered and fell onto his palms, as she ran the toe of her boot up his spine and gently pressed it between his shoulder blades. His hips shifted forward as he sought out some form of satisfaction. He brought one of his hands between his legs and Marinette stepped in front of him, placing her toe beneath his chin. She slowly pulled her boot up, causing him to peer up at her. 

“Are you being a naughty little thing?” Marinette smirked with a smoldering expression and he whimpered. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” 

“No, Mistress.” Adrien slowly brought his hand back down to the floor. 

“Did I ask you to beg for my blood or did I ask for you to touch your measly cock?” Marinette cocked an eyebrow at him in disapproval. 

“You asked for me to beg for your vitae, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard and she brought her boot back down. 

She crouched down, causing him to see her bare pussy spread for him through the lines of the black criss-crossing material. She tapped beneath his chin and he shot his gaze up to hers. “And did you do what I asked of you?” 

“No, Mistress.” Adrien closed his eyes as she ran her long nail up and down his bicep. 

“Do I need to punish you?” Marinette gripped his chin and licked along his bottom lip and flicked his top one. “Do I need to grab my paddle from my bag and show you how to be a good boy?”

Adrien whined and moaned, rocking his hips. He was lost in his own mind, thinking of how the soft leather would feel against his ass and along his cock and balls. 

“Looks like I have to because  _ someone _ can’t hold still like his Mistress asks.” Marinette got up and walked over to her bag, pulling a paddle from it. “Take off the panties and get on the bed for me.”

Adrien stood up, removed the panties, and walked over to his bed. He crawled up onto the massive bed. He moved to the center of it and Marinette grabbed his hips, suddenly yanking him back to the edge of the bed. 

“You’re caught now. No running.” Marinette smirked and Adrien groaned. 

She kneeled beside him on the bed, running her hand along his ass. He groaned as she slipped her hand between his thighs and caressed his balls. She continued down to gently graze his inner thighs. “Spread them further for me.” 

Adrien slowly spread his thighs and Marinette smirked. “So obedient and moments ago you were fighting me.” 

Adrien whimpered and tried to not rock his hips. “Yes, Mistress.” 

“Are you ready?” Marinette searched his form and he nodded. She suddenly smacked the lower curves of his ass. “Use your words. I know you know how to talk and beg.” 

“Yes, Mistress!” Adrien cried out and softly hummed as the sting faded out into a warm buzz.

“I didn’t hear you beg.” Marinette ran her hand along his ass, doing small smacks to build up for the bigger ones. 

Adrien moaned with each light spank of her fingertips. His skin grew warmer with each one. “Please spank me and paddle me until I beg to cum. I need it and deserve it for being such a bad-”

“Fuck toy. I wanna hear yourself say it.” Marinette interrupted him and watched him shiver. “C’mon. Say it like the worthless boy that you are.”

“I’m a bad fuck toy.” Adrien whispered and blushed from embarrassment.

“I didn’t hear you… Say it louder.” Marinette watched his skin redden.

“I’m a bad fuck toy!” Adrien spoke louder and cried out as her hand came down hard on his lower cheeks. The vibrations ran through his balls and cock and he gasped out a moan. 

“A dirty fuck toy.” Marinette corrected and he whimpered in embarrassment.

“I’m a- I’m a dirty fuck toy.” Adrien swallowed hard and moaned as she ran her soft hand along his heated skin. 

Marinette grabbed the paddle from beside her knees and twirled it in her hand. “And what does my dirty fuck toy want?” 

“To be spanked until he cums.” Adrien whimpered and bit back a moan. 

“Was he a bad little thing?” Marinette ran the soft leather between his thighs. He didn’t answer and she did a quick light smack against his balls, causing him to jump. “Was he?”

“Yes, Mistress!” Adrien cried out and moaned, rocking his hips. 

Marinette continued to lightly smack the paddle against his balls, running it up to spank him hard against his lower cheeks. “How many smacks does my dirty whore deserve?” 

“Five.” Adrien spoke too easily and she smirked at him. 

She ran her fingers up his spine and sank them into his hair, tugging him to look at her. “You sure?” 

“Ho- how many would Mistress like?” Adrien swallowed hard, peering at her through his lowered lashes.

“I think her play thing deserves much more for being such a bad blood slut.” Marinette smirked and watched him groan in ecstasy. “Don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien whined when she shoved his head forward. 

“Then I think I should edge you longer.” Marinette spanked him once against his lower cheeks and he flinched as he assumed she would do more. “On your knees for me.” 

Adrien sat back on his heels, intertwining his fingers and placing them on the back of his head.

“Look at you… you know so much already.” Marinette smirked as she peered over from her bag. She pulled out a blindfold, headphones, red jute rope, and a  _ Hitachi _ wand.

She threw the items onto the bed and undid the rope, letting it slide along her hands. The sound of it passing along her palm and itself caused a shiver to run down his spine. 

“Hold out your hands for me.” Marinette watched him drop his hands and make fists with his fingers facing the ceiling. She ran the rope gently along his wrists a few times, causing goosebumps to appear on his skin. 

She wrapped the rope around one of his wrists a few times before doing the same to his other one. She slipped the rope through the space in the middle and yanked it tightly to knot it into place. She wrapped the rope around her fist and tugged a few times, causing him to gasp. 

Marinette ran the end of the rope up his body and slipped it along one of her hands. She suddenly yanked it tight between her fists. “Open your mouth for me.”

Adrien parted his lips and she slipped the rope between his teeth. 

“Hold it for me.” Marinette watched him nod and bite down on the soft fibers. “Good.”

Adrien flinched when another rope gently swung and smacked against his cock and balls. The soft rope slowly slid along the side of his hardened length and he moaned. She smirked and ran it back down to the tip, gently smacking his cock with the rope. Adrien whined and groaned as she teased him with the jute. 

She took her time, sliding the rope up and around his hips. She grazed the rope along his warm skin, causing him to tremble. “Does that feel amazing?” 

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded with the rope between his lips. She ran the rope around his hips and slipped the rope between his thighs, wrapping them a few times. She made intricate knots to connect them all together until a harness formed around his thighs and hips. 

His chest rose and fell in quick pants as she picked up the black leather blindfold from the bed. The steel hardware rang out in a sharp metallic sound and he moaned around the rope. 

She reached up and slipped the blindfold over his closed eyes, fastening in at the back of his head. She ran her fingers up between his muscular pecs and shoved him back on the bed. His head hit the pillows and he groaned. 

Marinette giggled and grabbed the headphones, placing them over his ears.  _ Twin Flames  _ by  _ In This Moment _ began to play and he swallowed hard. She grabbed the  _ Hitachi _ wand and slipped it through the space between his wrists. Marinette plugged it in and turned it on, causing the calm vibration sounds to surround her.

She took the rope from his mouth and suddenly tugged his hands down to fall at his hips. The head of the wand vibrated against his throbbing cock and Adrien raised his hips from the bed with a moan. Marinette split the long rope and wrapped them around his thighs, knotting them into place.

Marinette stood up and grabbed a feather toy from her bag. She walked over and ran the long red feather along each of his arms, causing him to shiver and moan. She ran the soft tendrils of feathers between his pecs and down his abs, teasing him with small flicks of her wrists. She swirled the feathers along his sensitive skin and ran it slowly down one leg. She flicked the feathers along the sole of his right foot, causing him to twitch. She smirked and ran it along his inner leg, stopping to tease his balls, and slowly trailed it back down his other leg. He moaned and writhed on the bed, while she teased him with the feather toy. 

She turned the vibrator speed up, causing it to vibrate harder and occasionally pulse. Adrien whimpered and raised his hips over and over again, trying to satisfy his needs. Precum spilled from the tip and landed on his abs. He whined and Marinette ran her finger along the clear liquid, bringing it to his lips. Adrien parted his lips and she traced them with the sticky liquid. He wrapped his swollen lips around her finger and tasted himself for her with a moan. 

Marinette pulled her finger from his lips and grabbed the paddle again. She ran the leather paddle along each of his inner thighs, teasing him. She gently smacked it along each one and grazed the leather along his balls. Adrien gasped as she suddenly did a light tap against his balls, causing him to moan and rock his hips more. 

She ran the leather against them again before smacking them one more time. He groaned and raised his hips, asking for more. 

“You like that don’t you?” Marinette smirked and began to gently tap the paddle against his taut balls, gearing him up for a bit harder smack. 

The dull ache set in and he nearly fell over the edge when she replaced the paddle with her warm hand after activating  _ Blush of Life _ . He moaned and rocked against the wand and her hand, as she caressed his balls with her soft fingers. He was so close. His muscles tensed up and he trembled all over. She lowered the vibrator and he whined loudly as his hips sank back into the mattress with his frustration. 

She giggled and bit her bottom lip, bringing the vibration back up again. She continued to mess with the vibration settings, bringing him to the precipice and back again. Adrien whined and strained against his binds, as she teased him with the wand and her fingers.

She kneeled between his thighs, slowly parting her own to spread his further. Adrien panted and groaned as she ran her long nails along his inner thighs, bringing them close to his throbbing cock and away again. Her nails left red lines in their wake and he relished in the sting from them. 

Adrien moaned as she gripped his thighs and he raised his hips, seeking more. Marinette ran her nails up and over the rope binds, pressing his hips against the bed as she leaned down to slowly lick along his lower stomach before gently nibbling on it. She was careful not to bite him, teasing him with her sharp fangs. He parted his lips in short pants and whimpered, fighting against her hold. 

She turned up the vibrator and wrapped her lips around her wrist, biting it and bringing it to his lips right as he climaxed. He cried out in a loud moan as her warm blood dripped into his mouth. She pressed her wrist against his mouth, muffling his moans as he spilled cum along his abs with rocking hips. 

Adrien wrapped his lips around her wrist, drinking from it as he became overstimulated by the vibrator. Marinette kept it on longer, straddling his hips and teasing her own pussy against the wand. She rocked her hips, causing the toy to run up and down on his softening cock. He trembled all over and whimpered as she thrashed between her thighs. She smirked and continued to torture him as he partook in her vitae with reckless abandon. 

She ran her tongue up his neck and removed her wrist to lick the stream of metallic liquid running down from the corner of his lips. Adrien sighed and whined as she raised her hips from the wand and turned it off. She licked the wound on her wrist to close it up. Adrien licked his lips and panted as he felt her undo the rope holding his wrists to his hips. She pulled the wand from his wrists and stood up to unplug it. 

Marinette began to undo each knot, sliding it from his body. The soft rope loosened from his warm skin and it was almost freeing in the way it grazed against him. He trembled and moaned softly at the feeling of it. 

Adrien felt her take his wrists and rub them in her hands. Something about the way she was caring for him this time around shocked him. 

He became confused as she pulled off the headphones and undid the blindfold. “Why are you caring for me?” 

Marinette got up to place the items back in her bag. “I don’t care about you. You’re merely my Ghoul. Nothing more.” 

“Then why did you rub my wrists?” Adrien sat up and Marinette walked back towards him. He gasped when she shoved him back against the bed. 

She crawled onto the bed beside him and picked up one of his wrists again, running the side of her boot against his leg. She studied the indents from the rope and thought for a moment. “I don’t know. Something about the way your skin indents from the rope in artistic lines interests me, I guess.” She swallowed hard and brought his wrist to her lips, running the swollen tingling lines along them.

“And that’s all?” Adrien licked his lips and tried to calm down the rush of energy from her vitae that was coursing through his veins.

“Yes. What else would it be?” Marinette rolled her eyes and shoved his wrist back against the bed.

“Just seemed like you cared more than the first time we did shit.” Adrien searched her gaze and watched her get up.

“I should go. Next time… don’t get caught so easily.” Marinette winked at him and packed up her things, getting ready to leave.

Adrien stood up and went to follow her out, stumbling as he shoved on his pants. “Wait. Can we talk more?” 

“I don’t have time to chat with a touch starved blood slut, tonight. I have a club to run.” Marinette swung the bag over her head and onto her shoulder.

“Then take me with you. I’ll behave.” Adrien got on his knees and peered up at her with big eyes.

Marinette sighed and crossed her arms over her breasts, slowly drumming her nails on her forearm. “Alright, but I get to choose what you wear.”

“Anything.” Adrien watched her unzip her bag and pull out a chest harness. 

“Put that on and these.” Marinette dropped the leather harness on the floor along with tiny black leather shorts that laced up the front.

Adrien grabbed the items and quickly removed his pants. He slipped on the tiny shorts that left little to the imagination and the harness. She threw a black leather mask at him and he slipped it over his eyes, tying it in the back of his head. 

Marinette pulled out a steel chain leash and hooked it to the middle ring at the center of his chest. She wrapped the leash around her fist and yanked up on it, causing him to stand. 

“I want boots on those gorgeous feet.” Adrien swallowed hard and nodded as she tugged him back to his room to grab a pair that he had in his walk-in closet. 

Once Adrien slipped them on, they walked out of his place. The mask hid his identity, but the feeling of shame and embarrassment invaded his chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette sat in her lavish chair with Adrien on his hands and knees. She fanned her legs, swinging one foot onto his back before placing the other one on top of it. She held her hand out and looked at her long black nails as she wiggled them with a lack of interest. She wrapped the leash around her fist and smirked up as two men walked up to her. 

She smiled up at them with an alluring expression. “Wanna play?” 

“Yes, Mistress Marinette.” They spoke in unison as their gaze locked on hers and hers glowed an intoxicating ice blue. 

“Good. Come.” Marinette curled her fingers in a wave, beckoning them.

The two men walked up to her and Adrien peered over his shoulder, watching them climb closer to her. His heart ached for a moment and before he could worry about it further, Marinette unzipped her boot and bit her ankle and placed it between his lips. Adrien hungrily fed from her ankle, losing track of what he was concerned about. 

Some of the club goers watched as this man on all fours fed from her ankle and she ran her hands behind the necks of the other two men. She yanked them up and traced their lips with her tongue, causing them to get lost in her further. 

“How about you two have fun with my Ghoul while I watch and feed from you?” Marinette winked at them and shoved them down, watching them get on both sides of Adrien. 

Adrien moaned and peered up at her with glowing green eyes.

She ran the top of her boot beneath his chin, smirking at him. “I’m going to spoil you.” 

Adrien groaned and turned his attention back to the man’s cock in front of his face. He moaned as the man grabbed the back of his head, causing Adrien to blush and slowly lick up the underside of it. 

“Show me how amazing their cock is compared to yours. Worship it and talk about it for me.” Marinette watched Adrien wrap his lips around the shaft, trailing open mouthed kisses along it. 

“Your cock is so much bigger than mine. So much more beautiful and sexy. I want it in my mouth, fucking me and showing me how good you are. How you fuck better than I ever could.” Adrien spoke without any emotion before wrapping his lips around the swollen tip and taking it to the back of his mouth. 

The mortal moaned and gripped Adrien’s hair in his hands, thrusting into his mouth and gagging him until he couldn’t breathe. Adrien moaned and struggled to breathe as the man fucked his mouth with little care, but something about it made his cock throb harder in the tiny leather shorts. 

A moan passed Adrien’s lips as he felt the other mortal begin to untie the laces on his shorts, setting his cock free. Adrien moaned harder, sending vibrations through the other motal’s throbbing cock and making the man groan and hiss between his clenched teeth. 

Adrien breathed in a harsh breath when he felt the other man’s warm mouth wrap around his cock. The man sucked on his cock and ran a finger up to circle his tight entrance, teasing him with the tip of his finger. Adrien groaned and rocked his hips, begging for more. The man let go of Adrien’s cock to lick along the side of his finger and wrap his mouth around it, getting it wet for him. 

Marinette ran her hand up the back of the mortal’s neck that was busy fucking Adrien’s mouth. She sank her fingers into the mortal’s short hair and yanked it back, wrapping her lips around his pulse point and sinking her fangs into his flesh. The man moaned and thrusted faster into Adrien’s mouth, gagging her Ghoul further. 

She drank from the man’s neck, taking her fill and causing him to cum hard in several streams into Adrien’s warm mouth. Marinette moaned as she drank until the man passed out, falling out of Adrien’s greedy mouth and dropping lifeless on the floor. She raised her hand and wiped the corner with her thumb, wrapping her lips around it to suck it clean. 

Marinette sat back for a moment and watched as the other man licked and sucked on Adrien’s cock. “Thrust into his mouth for me like the dirty slut you are.” 

Adrien groaned and began to pump his cock in and out of the mortal’s mouth, while the man teased Adrien’s ass with his finger. Adrien let out a loud moan as the mortal slipped his finger in deeper and massaged his prostate. “Fuck.” 

“Tell me how much better he is than you.” Marinette watched Adrien whine and whimper, forgetting how everyone in the club was watching the scene. 

“You’re so much better than me. I can’t fuck as good as you can. I can’t suck cock as well as you can.  _ Ah… fuck _ . So good. Don’t stop.” Adrien continued to moan and beg, becoming more embarrassed by the moment as the man between his thighs brought him to the edge. 

Marinette leaned down and grabbed the mortal’s cock in her hand, whispering to him. “Now make my slave cum and I’ll reward you.”

The man moaned and sucked harder, working Adrien with his finger faster and harder at the same time. Adrien cried out and Marinette silenced him with her ankle, letting him feed again. Adrien hungrily gripped her leg and foot, sucking on her wound and lavishing it with reckless abandon. He was too far gone, spilling streams of warm cum into the mortal's mouth.

Marinette grabbed the mortal’s hand, as soon as he removed it from Adrien’s ass and bit into the side of his wrist. She drank from the man’s wrist and pulled away from a moment to speak to Adrien. “Now piss on him like you own him.”

Adrien groaned and pulled out of the man’s mouth, letting go of her leg and backing up to sit on the man’s chest. He ran his hand down his own body and wrapped his fingers around his semi-hardened length. Adrien peered down at the man’s face and focused on the need that had built up in his bladder. It took him a few moments to be able to focus on the task she had given him. 

Marinette watched with the man’s wrist in her mouth, as Adrien began to piss on the man’s face. The long stream splashed on the mortal’s face and made him groan. A long moan escaped Adrien’s mouth as he watched the man part his lips and gather the warm piss in his mouth. It overflowed and ran down the man’s jaw and chin, trailing down his neck and onto the ground. Adrien ran the warm stream down to the man’s shirt, soaking it. The stream slowly came to a stop as a few more drops trickled onto the mortal’s white shirt. 

“Now, rub yourself in it.” Marinette deeply drank from the mortal’s wrist, causing the man to cum with bucking hips. 

Adrien slid down further, rubbing his chest against the wet fabric. The man’s cum streamed onto Adrien’s ass and inner thighs, causing him to moan. 

“Clean up his mess for me.” Marinette watched Adrien slide down the man’s body and slowly lick up the first stream of cum that had spilled onto the man’s shirt. She smirked and watched the mortal’s breath cease to exist, dropping his hand from hers. “Don’t forget the cum on your thighs and ass.”

Adrien sat back and ran his fingers along his inner thighs, gathering the cum onto them. He brought them up to his mouth and parted his lips. He locked his ashamed gaze with Marinette’s and licked up one side of them before wrapping his swollen lips around them. He moaned and sucked on each finger, teasing them like he would a dick. Marinette licked her lips and watched him lavish his own fingers. She pulled her ankle up to lick the wound shut before placing her boot back on the floor and zipping it back up. 

“Now, pull your shorts up and follow me. I need you.” Marinette tugged up on his chain leash and he stood up. 

Adrien pulled his shorts up around his hips and followed her through the club. 

She took her time showing him off to all of her friends, making him stop to kneel and prove how dedicated he was to each one. Marinette yanked him harder by the leash and tugged him into her office. She shut the door and shoved him forward. 

Adrien gasped when she ran her hand up between his pecs and wrapped her slender fingers around his neck, pressing against the sides of it. He groaned and his cock flexed as she pushed him back against the chaise lounge. He sat down and groaned as she undid his shorts, shoving them down to step out of them. She straddled his hips and activated  _ Blush of Life _ , causing her heart to pump the blood through her veins and make her warm. 

She peered down into his hopeless expression and gasped as she suddenly felt a feeling of arousal and guilt run through her body. Marinette let go of his neck and ran her hands up the sides of his cheeks. She raised up and rolled her hips, catching the tip of his cock through the fishnets and sank down onto his cock with a loud moan. The warm feeling of his cock stretching her pussy and filling her created a luxurious wave through her body, captivating her. 

Adrien watched her and closed his eyes when her lips brushed against his in a loving kiss. A kiss full of regret, sadness, guilt, and love. Her fingers caressed his face and sank into his hair as red hued tears ran down her cheeks and dripped onto his face. She began to roll her hips and ride his hard cock, while Adrien slid his fingers up her back to hold her. He raised his hips to rock into her, as she got lost in his warm kisses and tongue. She brushed her clit against his pelvis and teased herself, getting lost in how amazing it felt for once in her life. Her heart pounded in her ears and more blood spilled from the corners of her eyes as she realized some of her humanity had returned. 

It didn’t take her long to cum hard, the waves rushing through her and making her scream out in ecstasy. She hadn’t felt anything like this in decades and it broke her heart that she had gone so far. 

Adrien panted and moaned, running his tongue along hers and playing with her sharp fangs. He grabbed her hips, yanking her down harder and letting her ride out a second orgasm before he came within her. He broke the kiss to moan loudly with his gaze locked on hers. 

Marinette panted and placed kisses on his lips before burying her face into his neck. Adrien licked his lips, confused and lost in his drug induced coma. He gently ran his nails along her back, coaxing her down from her high along with his own. 

She pulled away and shook her head, wiping the blood from her cheeks. She stood up and quickly grabbed her shorts to put them back on, regaining her composure. “I think it’s time for you to go.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes once more, peering up at the ceiling. 

“Are you sure?” Adrien searched her gaze, getting up to grab his shorts.

“Go! I’ve had enough for today!” Marinette suddenly burst out in anger and Adrien stumbled to get dressed fast and leave. 

She sat down at her desk and put her head into her hands as she panicked about what she was feeling. She wasn’t used to feeling remorse or guilt, let alone love for a stupid mortal. She didn’t even know if that was what she was feeling. Maybe it was residual from the mortals that she had drank from. She punched her desk, causing a crack to go down the center. The desk broke in two and the vases of flowers crashed to the ground with a loud sound. She growled and ignored it, grabbing her crimson peacoat and swinging it over her shoulders with attitude. She walked out of the room, with one boot in front of the other and swaying hips to capture a few other mortals before going home.

She walked through the club, lured a man with a wink, and grabbed him by his tie. Marinette yanked him closer and whispered into his ear, “If you go clean up the mess in my office then I’ll give you a special surprise before you leave my establishment.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” The man nearly purred and Marinette smirked.

She licked up his neck and flicked his earlobe with the tip of her tongue. “That’s what I like to hear.” 

The man whimpered as she shoved him towards her office and watched him do her bidding. Marinette rolled her eyes and walked up to the bar, grabbing a drink. 

She rested her elbows on the bar and stirred her fancy drink with the maraschino cherry garnishing it. It wasn’t like she could drink it, it was more of an old habit. She tapped one toe of her boot on the ground and brought the cherry to her lips, wrapping them around it for a moment. She removed the cherry from her mouth and let it dangle from her fingertips like a caught mouse before dropping it back into the glass. Her mind went back to the mortal that she had kept as her Ghoul. For whatever reason her interest peaked with him more than any one she had kept before. 

“I’m leaving early tonight. Text me if anything suspicious or dirty goes down.” She shoved the drink back to the bartender and watched him nod. “But right now I owe a very good boy something.” She winked at her bartender and pushed herself away from the bar, heading back to her office to finish what she had started. 


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien was in the shower, taking his time to clean off everything from his night with Marinette. The harness, leash, and shorts sat on the floor of his bathroom. He took a deep breath, getting lost in the hot water caressing his skin. 

The sounds of the shower carried through the apartment and a bat flew in through the open window. Stilettos landed on the flooring as the bat transformed into Marinette. She cleared her throat and brushed down her black dress with her hands, situating herself from the transformation and flight. His phone sat on the nightstand and lit up, causing a smirk to form on her dark wine red lips. 

“Perfect.” Marinette walked over to his phone, picking it up and imputing her number. She saved it as ‘Your Secret Mistress’ and pulled a piece of paper from her purse. Marinette bit her finger with her fang and grabbed a quill pen from her purse. She dipped the pen in the blood and began to write her order. 

**_Text Me._ **

**_XOXO,_ **

**_Mistress_ **

Marinette pressed a kiss beside her name and stuck it to the front of his phone. One last item she needed to place down was a small ornate bottle of her perfume. She dug out the vintage black shell-shaped bottle that had a red pump to mist it and set it down beside his phone.

She heard the door to the bathroom open after the shower stopped, causing her to transform back into a bat and fly out the window. She didn’t want him to catch on to her little fun.

Adrien walked over to his phone, drying his hair. His gaze shot to the note and he raised an eyebrow, plucking it from the screen. The scent overwhelmed him like a fine perfume and he quickly grabbed his phone, sitting down to text her like she had instructed.

**[Adrien Agreste] Bonsoir, Mistress. You left me a message to text?**

**[Mistress M.] That I did. And you did what I asked of you. Let’s see if you can do this next task. Do you see that bottle of perfume on your nightstand?**

Adrien peered over at the nightstand and locked his eyes on the small bottle. He had no idea where it had come from, but he assumed she had left it as well. 

**[Adrien Agreste] You mean the one conveniently located on my nightstand?**

**[Mistress M.] Precisely. I want you to wear my perfume all day tomorrow and I want you to get me something very important.**

**[Adrien Agreste] What does my Mistress need? Ask and I shall bring it to you.**

**[Mistress M.] I don’t know… can you handle such a big task?**

**[Adrien Agreste] I can handle anything my Mistress wants and needs.**

**[Mistress M.] I’m planning a little soiree tomorrow night. Get me two dozen red roses for my banquet table during the day. Then come to my humble abode tomorrow night and help set the table for my dinner party and serve us all night.**

**[Adrien Agreste] I can handle that. No problem, Mistress.**

**[Mistress M.] Good. Now go to bed. I’ll speak with you in the morning. Oh and Adrien?**

Adrien swallowed hard and choked on his spit when he read his name. He had never told her it and for some reason that just hit him hard.

**[Adrien Agreste] Yes, Mistress?**

**[Mistress M.] Don’t forget to wear my perfume and don’t be late. ;)**

**[Adrien Agreste] Yes, Mistress. Goodnight.**

  
  


He never got an answer back from her and he shrugged, throwing his phone onto the charger before climbing into the bed to sleep.

*******

His night had been filled with weird dreams of a dark haired woman in pantyhose and bright cherry red heels. Her lingerie had been made of black satin and featured a corset that accentuated her curves. A long floor length black lace kimono had surrounded her and accented the outfit and her body. He had been lost in her gorgeous sapphire eyes and full rouged lips. 

Adrien shook his head, as he walked past shops to get to the best florist in all of Paris. He needed only the best for Marinette and wouldn’t settle for less. A gasp flew out of his mouth when his phone went off in his back pocket. He slipped his hand into it to retrieve his phone, finding a text from Marinette.

**[Mistress M.] Are you getting the roses I requested?**

**[Adrien Agreste] Right now, as we speak.**

**[Mistress M.] Did you put on my perfume? Do you smell pretty like the weak mortal you are?**

Adrien whined and nearly ran into a stranger walking beside him. “I am so sorry.” He blushed as the man gave him a weird expression like he was judging him. 

**[Adrien Agreste] Yes, Mistress. And I think a man just noticed.**

**[Mistress M.] That’s my worthless little mouse. Now, get me those roses and come over as soon as you can. I don’t like to wait and there are tons of preparations to do. The key is under the mat.**

Adrien stopped for a moment realizing that he was supposed to cook. He began to try and run through recipes that he knew in the back of his head, coming up empty. 

“Oh shit.” Adrien cursed under his breath and frantically looked around for ideas from the shops nearby.

**[Adrien Agreste] Am I- am I cooking this evening?**

**[Mistress M.] You are, my sad little thing. Prove to me that you can make something delicious. However… if you know my kind so well… you know we can’t eat. But I want to test those amazing mortal skills that we no longer need.”**

Adrien whined as he realized that it would also not get eaten. He’d be slaving over a stove for no reason or pleasure but his own. He blushed and swallowed hard, making his way to the florist. 

**[Mistress M.] If you want my lips wrapped around that cock of yours, making you moan and beg on your knees? You’ll do this for not only me but my friends. And if you want my warm vitae in your mouth and my wet pussy around your dick? You’ll do it well and just as Mistress likes.**

Adrien groaned, not realizing that a few passerbys heard him. His cheeks grew warmer as he hid his face in his grey peacoat and took off into the shop, pretending like he hadn’t done that.

**[Mistress M.] I bet people heard that moan pass those lips didn’t they? I bet someone heard you whimper and say my name. I bet you wish your fingers were wrapped around your cock, while I watch you fuck your hand like it was my tight pussy. Am I right?**

He threw himself into the shop and smiled at the florist. He walked up and his phone went off, right as he was about to ask for a couple dozen red roses. 

**[Mistress M.] You didn’t answer me. Do I need to put on a strap-on cumming cock and make you get on your knees and suck it, while I critique your knowledge of how to properly service a dick, hm?**

Adrien whimpered and quickly typed back a response, hoping that no one in the shop noticed the way his ears were tinged red from his embarrassment and arousal.

**[Adrien Agreste]Is that a promise?**

**[Mistress M.] If you insist on being a cheeky brat, I’ll fuck you with it too while my friends watch me take you at the dinner table.**

**[Adrien Agreste] I’ll say it again. Is-that-a-promise? ;)**

**[Mistress M.] Keep talking like that and I’ll throw e-stim cock rings onto the table, dirty pretty.**

**[Adrien Agreste] And if I’d beg for such a glorious death from such an amazing woman?**

**[Mistress M.] Then I will make it worth every moment.**

**[Adrien Agreste] Then I shall bring you your roses, my Queen.**

**[Mistress M.] Don’t flatter me. Just get my roses and bring them here so you can start kneeling at my feet and serving me like the blood slut that you are.**

**[Adrien Agreste] Yes, Mistress.**

Adrien quickly ordered the roses for Marinette and thanked the florist after paying her for her services. He made his way to the metro right after he had been texted the address. His heart beat louder in his chest as the itching need to feed on her vitae reached up like clawed hands and choked him. He groaned and cleared his throat, trying to ignore the people around him. He didn’t need a fix from anyone. He needed her. She was the only one that could satiate his thirst. Something about that made his head spiral and he suddenly felt warmer as his feelings took over. 

He didn’t know when he had fallen for the vampiress, but he had. He had fallen from heaven and pummeled straight into hell with his glorious pure white wings bursting into flames. And although it should be terrifying for him, he lavished in the twisted pain. He needed it, needed her. He needed to feel owned and small. He craved it and lacked it now that he was older. Craved the vitae to make him stronger in his everyday life. The power to make time go by faster to get through his long days when he was expected to do too much. 

**[Mistress M.] Are you on your way? How much longer can it possibly take you to get from the florist to my home? Are you even trying?**

**[Adrien Agreste] I had to take the Metro. I’m nearly there. Sorry, Mistress.**

**[Mistress M.] I don’t want your apologies, Adrien. I want you in my kitchen and on your knees. This shouldn’t be that difficult to make happen. If this is the way tonight is going to go then I don’t know what I shall do with a mortal like you. Maybe you do need to be flogged in front of my company. I could always hang you from my ceiling above my dining room table for all of my guests to comment on.**

**[Adrien Agreste] I’m at the gate now.**

Adrien peered up and watched the gates open for him. He stepped inside of the courtyard and made his way to the front doors. They were red and tall with brass ornate door knockers in the center of each one. Luscious vines grew along the side of the cream toned chateau and he could tell there was a gorgeous garden in the back. 

He bent down to grab the key from under the mat, placing it into the lock and opening the door. He stepped inside and took in the vast foyer. It took him a moment to find the kitchen. The appliances were stainless steel and the cabinets were pink with black granite countertops. He peered around himself and found the fridge, walking over to put the ingredients into it. 

Adrien walked into the dining room, finding two silver vases on the long banquette table. He grabbed them and took them back to the kitchen. 

**[Mistress M.] Did you find the two vases on the table?**

Adrien juggled the vases and nearly dropped them as he read the text. He caught the teetering accent pieces and steadied them. Adrien leaned his back against the counter, crossing one ankle over the other to respond. 

**[Adrien Agreste] I did. The two silver ones, yes?**

**[Mistress M.] Good boy. Now, I want you to trim 6cm from the stems and place them into the vases. Make sure to give them plenty of water.**

**[Adrien Agreste] May I ask a question, Mistress?**

**[Mistress M.] I guess. If you must.**

**[Adrien Agreste] Do you happen to have pruning shears or kitchen scissors?**

**[Mistress M.] Out the back door there should be a pair of ornate pruning shears in the wooden gardening cart. You may use those. Remember to trim the roses under water. As much as I love torturing mere mortals like you… I don’t play with my plants. They deserve all of the love and admiration a being can throw at them. Now, go. I’ll be down in a bit to make sure you’re doing exactly as I’ve asked.**

**[Adrien Agreste] Yes, Mistress.**

Adrien wiped his hands on his jeans and walked out of the kitchen and through the house. He headed straight through the winding hallways until he reached the last door. His hands trembled as he pushed the door open and stepped onto the porch. He walked over to the gardening cart and pulled the pewter shears from it, taking them back inside. 

Adrien walked back into the kitchen and gasped when he peered up and saw Marinette standing in the kitchen with a glass of thick red liquid. She had one arm crossed over her chest, while she swirled her glass. She brought the glass to her red painted lips and his gaze ran down her body. 

She was wearing a gorgeous black lace kimono over a deep red corset that had black lace along the top of the cups and along the bottom of it. The front came down in a deep ‘V’ along the bottom hem and she wore a pair of black cheeky panties. Black sheer pantyhose covered her slender legs and long thin lines of matte black ran down the backs of her legs, accenting them. A pair of dark red pumps sat on her dainty feet and he noticed how her ankles were crossed. 

“Sorry for not being dressed yet. I just woke up. You know how that is. Or maybe you don’t.” Marinette rolled her eyes and moved her arm to flick her wrist, waving him off. “Did you find my shears?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard as she walked up to him. 

She tapped the right toe of her heel on the tile flooring and he slowly got onto his knees. A smile crossed her lips as he placed his palms on his thighs with his back straight and head held high. 

“So, obedient.” Marinette commented and tapped her toe again, watching him slowly slide his hands down to kiss her instep and rest his forehead against it. “Look at you serving me with so much as a thought. How pathetic.” 

A shiver ran down his spine and she raised her toe, causing him to slowly sit back on his heels. “Now, trim the roses and meet me upstairs in my dungeon. Third door on the right. You can’t serve me and my friends in what you’re wearing.” 

“Yes, Mistress. Sorry, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard and stood up, walking over to trim the roses in the sink. 

Marinette walked over to watch what he was doing. She shook her head and took one of the roses from him. “You need to cut them at an angle, Adrien. Not straight across. And beneath the water. Like this.” She took the shears from his hand and took one of the rose stems beneath the warm water, cutting it diagonal in a perfect cut. “There. See? Now do it right or I won’t spoil you later for doing such a good job.” 

Adrien blushed as she continued to watch him cut a couple more before truly leaving him alone to finish the job. He swallowed hard and set up the vases, hoping it was good enough for his Mistress. He just wanted to make her proud of him. 

He took the two floral arrangements into the dining room and placed them on it. Adrien made his way up the stairs to her dungeon. It took him a few tries to find the door she had told him about. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly pushed the door open, finding her sitting on the edge of the bed. “Come in, my dirty play thing. Come play with me. Let me dress you up so I can show you off to all my good friends.” 

Adrien was going to sit on the floor when she reached out and slowly curled her index finger, beckoning him with a come hither motion. “I want you to sit on my lap for a moment like the good slave that you are.” 

He blushed and chewed on his bottom lip before walking over with his head bowed. 

“Aht! I want you to look up with pride. You should feel lucky to have a woman like me doting on such a small creature such as yourself.” Marinette searched his form and watched him slowly raise his head. “Good. Now, come sit.” She pat her thigh and Adrien obediently walked up to her to sit down on her lap. She ran her hand along his inner thighs, slipping the toes of her heels between his shoes. She ran her long nails up his inner thighs and suddenly used her feet to spread his thighs, causing him to gasp. “Now… what should my lovely fuck toy wear this evening, hm? Leather… rubber… pvc… nothing?” With each suggestion she slowly walked her fingers up to his cock, which was busy flexing and hardening in his tight jeans. “Which would my whore love to wear for his Mistress?” 

“Leather, please, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard and she slipped her fingers beneath the back of his collar, tugging his head back against her shoulder. 

“Sounds perfect, but how about we add more to the fun.” Marinette grabbed his chin and turned his helpless gaze to her own. “Why don’t we add a silicone plug, hm?” 

Adrien whimpered and parted his lips in a moan. She smirked and dipped her tongue between his lips, curling it to flick his top one. “Sounds like someone wants that. Why don’t you beg for me, hm?” 

She ran her hand up his inner thigh and cupped his cock through his jeans, gently caressing her palm against it. “You’re so warm and hard. I think someone really… wants to be a good slave for his Mistress, don’t you?” 

“Yes, please, Mistress.” Adrien breathed the words past his lips and rocked his hips against her palm. 

“Then beg on your knees.” Marinette shoved him off her lap and he fell onto his knees at her feet.

“Please play with me and dress me up in leather shorts. I want you to…” Adrien chewed on his bottom lip, feeling his courage fade and a warmth build in his face.

“You want me to what, little slut? Seems the cat got your tongue.” Marinette smirked and ran the toe of her heel up his stomach, between his abs, and beneath his chin. She shoved his gaze up to meet hers again. “What did I say about looking down?” 

“Sorry, Mistress.” Adrien swallowed hard and tried to not tilt his head down as a reflex. 

“Now, try again. Tell me what you need.” Marinette watched him lick his lips. 

“I want… you to play with my ass and use  _ a plug _ .” Adrien murmured the last word and she slid her toe down his body to rest between his thighs. 

“You seem to have mumbled that last part, my filthy blood whore.” Marinette watched him tremble and try to focus. “Tell me, clearly, what you want.” 

“I want you to play with my ass and use a plug while I serve you and all your friends.” Adrien let the words tumble from his mouth as the heat in his face and between his thighs only rose. 

“That’s what I thought.” Marinette ran her heel back down and shoved him back. “Stand up for me and undress.” 

Adrien got up and began to slip off his shirt and jeans, shoving down his boxers and stepping out of them for her. He stood with his hands down at his side, back straight, and his gaze straight forward. Marinette walked out of the walk-in closet with a pair of leather shorts, grabbing a crimson hued riding crop from the wall. 

She walked around him, slowly peering up and down his body with intense interest. He licked his lips and swallowed hard as he felt the soft leather of the riding crop ghost along his shoulders and down his spine, causing him to correct his stance how she liked. 

“You were slouching and I don’t want you doing that while you serve my guests.” She ran the riding crop up between his thighs and smacked the lower curves of his ass with it. “Hips forward for me.” 

Adrien shifted his stance and swallowed hard, as the soft leather traced around his hipbone and ran down his pelvis. He closed his eyes and trembled, as the leather end arched over the base of his throbbing cock. He flexed his cock and she suddenly smacked the leather against the side of his hardened length, causing him to jump and gasp out a moan. 

She softly caressed and teased it along his cock, grazing it up and over the tip. She followed up the length of his cock and between his abs, bringing it up between his pecs and along his throat. The soft leather ran along the underside of his chin and she smirked. “Bend over the bed for me with your hands on the duvet.” 

Adrien groaned and walked over to place both hands on the bed. She walked up behind him, her heels echoed and tapped along the wood flooring. He shivered and his breath caught as the riding crop skirted along his inner right leg. His feet slowly slid apart, as she leaned in closer and ran her hand along his back. 

“Spread your legs for me, just like you are.” Marinette whispered in a sultry tone that made him whine. 

She set the riding crop and shorts on the bed. She ran her hands down his body, caressing his back and the curves of his ass. Adrien moaned and gripped the duvet in his fists as she began to work circles and caresses into his muscles. He moaned as she ran one hand up his spine, resting on his lower back while her other hand teased between his cheeks. She gently caressed his tight entrance and ran her hand down to cup his balls. Adrien gasped out a moan as she slid her fingers back up and circled his entrance again. 

He panted and whimpered when she backed up to walk over and grab a bottle of lubricant and a black silicone anal plug from a drawer. Adrien peered up to watch her walk over with it and he licked his lips before parting them. 

Marinette walked back behind him and reached around him. “Open that dirty mouth for me.” 

Adrien parted his lips and she slipped the toy between them. He moaned as he held it in place and she stood up straight, taking the bottle of lube into her hand. The sharp click of the lubricant opening perked his adrenaline and he fell deeper within her control. 

She poured lubricant into her hand and played with it. Marinette gently turned the bottle and let a long stream drip between his cheeks, causing him to shiver. Marinette closed the bottle and ran her fingers along his tight entrance, trailing opened mouthed kisses along his lower back. 

He gasped as she began to circle his tight entrance with her fingertip. “How does that feel? Is it everything you wanted? Do you want my finger in your ass, making you cum and feel good?” 

Adrien whimpered and began to push back towards her when her fingertip pressed against his ass. He moaned and continued to work himself on her finger. 

“I didn’t hear you speak. I need words from that filthy mouth of yours.” Marinette went back to circling his entrance, causing him to whimper. “C’mon, little slut. I know you have words to say to me.”

“Yes, Mistress. It feels amazing. I want more. Please give me more.” Adrien moaned and gripped the duvet harder.

Marinette slowly and gently pressed her finger against his ass harder, dipping it in when he relaxed for her. She began to ease her finger in and out of his cock, while she reached around his hips to caress his cock with feather weight touches. He shivered and moaned, rocking his hips and making her finger slide in deeper with each thrust. “Such a dirty slut, aren’t you. Getting off on being fucked by my fingers.” 

Adrien moaned louder as she removed her fingers from his ass, adding more lubricant to them and his tight entrance. She gently ran her hands along his back, while she circled his ass with her fingertips. She began to ease in her two fingers, eliciting a long groan while his cock dripped precum onto the bed. 

“Are you dripping on my duvet? Such a naughty boy.” Marinette cooed and Adrien whimpered, shamelessly rocking against her fingers and causing them to sink in deeper. She waited for him to get used to them before slowly shifting them in and out of his ass, working him by crooking her fingers and caressing his prostate.

Adrien lost all words as she began to gently run her fingertips along it, causing more streams of precum to spill onto the bed. “Climb up onto the bed more for me.” 

Marientte removed her fingers and he got more on the bed for her. She added more lube and began to caress his ass again, slipping her fingers back inside. She ran her hand up his spine and slipped them beneath his collar, yanking him up onto his knees. He panted and moaned as his cock flexed and dripped more arousal down his swollen tip. She ran her hand around his neck and up his throat, tilting his head back. She ran her fingers up to grab the plug from his mouth. 

“Good job holding that for me like the worthless thing you are.” Marinette ran her hand back down his back, shoving him down against the bed. 

He panted and moaned with his right cheek and chest pressed against the bed.

“I want your hands above your head. Arms stretched out.” Marinette watched him slowly run his hands along the soft silk duvet and his arms stretch out. “Interlock your fingers and don’t let go.” 

Adrien whimpered and interlocked his fingers for her. He licked his lips and swallowed hard, as she ran the silicon plug down his spine and between his muscular cheeks. He moaned and she sat back on her heels, adding lubricant to the plug after removing her fingers from his ass. 

She reached around his hip to stroke his hardened length, feeling his cock flex in her hand. He moaned, getting lost in the way she ran her fingers down his cock and teased the tip before running them back up to the base. She slid the silicone plug against his tight entrance, gently pressing the tapered tip against it. He moaned and pushed back towards her, begging for the toy to slip inside. She pumped her hand around the swollen tip of his cock and suddenly slid it down to the base with a long stroke. Adrien trembled and groaned out loudly from the sudden feeling. She ran her hand back up to do short strokes around the head again. She began to press the soft toy against his entrance, noticing his muscles relax more. One by one, each tensed up muscle in his body relaxed until she could ease the toy inside. He moaned as the toy slid into his ass, closing around the ring at the end to hold it in place. Marinette gave his cock one last long stroke and stood up. 

She stood off to the side and smacked her hand across his ass, causing him to cry out in a loud moan from the way the toy slipped in further and shifted back into a comfortable place. “Feel good?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien moaned as he shifted his hips. 

“Now, put on those little leather shorts for me and get ready to serve my friends. One moan from those lips and I’ll restrain you against the wall in the middle of my dinner party for them all to watch. Although, you might like that.” Marinette winked at him and watched him climb off the bed to stand up. 

He grabbed the leather shorts and slipped them on, gasping at how the tight leather pressed his hard cock against his body and made it slightly uncomfortable. 

Marinette left the room to her bedroom to get ready. She walked into the room and undid the satin ribbon around her waist. She slipped off her lace kimono from her body. She sat on the bench in her walk-in closet and took her time slowly removing her shoes and pantyhose. She pointed her toes and slipped each one from the thin material. Marinette ran her fingers up her outer thighs and hooked them into the sides of her panties, tugging them down her legs and raised one pointed toe to kick them away from herself. She scrunched up her pantyhose and slipped her toes into them, slowly rolling them up her ankle. She took her time slipping her other toe into the other one, rolling them up her legs and standing up to situate the elastic material around her hips. She placed her pantyhose covered feet into each red heel before walking over to her closet. 

She slowly bent over and swayed her hips, opening a drawer. There were so many skirts to choose from and it took her a moment until she landed on a plum toned pleated mini-skirt. She grabbed a cream off the shoulder blouse that had a flowy edge around her upper arms and breasts. She reached up to play with the collar before removing her heels and replacing them with black mary janes. She smirked as she looked in the full length mirror like she could see her non-existent reflection. She gathered her long black hair into a high ponytail, fastening it in place with a black hair tie. 

She made her way out of the closet, twirling her long hair around her finger. She ran her hand along it, making her way through her mansion to find Adrien in the kitchen cooking at the stove. 

“Smells delicious. If only I could eat it.” Marinette ran her hand along his ass and gripped his lower curves before smacking it. The toy shifted in his ass and he gripped the handle of the stove and moaned. “Look at you cooking so hard and you can never please a single one of us. How tragic for you, my pet.”

Adrien groaned as she ran her fingers up his spine and reached up on her toes to grab his collar and choke him. “Sorry, Mistress.”

“What did I say about apologizing? Hurry up and finish this pointless meal and then set the table. My guests will be here any moment. I have one rule.” Marinette held up her index finger and placed it against his parted lips. 

“Yes, Mistress?” Adrien groaned as her fingertip traced along his bottom lip and her pelvis pressed against his ass, causing the toy to shift again. 

“No serving any of my friends as you serve me. If they ask you to get on your knees? Don’t do it. Only obey what I say. Got it?” Marinette searched his gaze and watched it soften.

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien helplessly answered and she shoved him forward. 

“Good, now make dinner for us. I’m getting restless.” Marinette walked away to pick out music for them to listen to. 

Adrien went to work hurrying through making dinner and setting the table. As soon as the doorbell rang, Marinette walked over swinging a black leather leash in her hand. He gasped and dropped to his knees with his hands on his thighs and his head held high. 

“Oh? So he can be trained to be a good Ghoul like his Mistress likes.” Marinette swung the leash around the back of his neck, leaned down, and yanked him closer. Her lips brushed against his and he groaned as she traced his swollen lips with her tongue. She ran her fangs along his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth, eliciting a loud moan from him. Her tongue dipped into his mouth and he groaned. The leash slid along his sensitive skin and she swung the clasp up to catch it in her fist, quickly clicking it onto the steel O-Ring on his collar. “You’re  _ mine _ .” 

Adrien groaned and stood up when she tugged up on his collar, momentarily choking him. She walked him to the front door and answered it, hugging her friends as each one entered after she invited them in. He stood with his head held high and his back straight, making sure to stay a step behind her. 

“Is this your new play thing?” One of her vampire friends, Sabrina, commented and looked Adrien up and down with a judgemental expression. 

“It is. This is my new Ghoul.” Marinette chose to not drop his name because it wasn’t important to her friends. To them he was a mere mortal that was a junkie and wished to be them. 

“And is he any better than the last measly one?” Another friend of hers, Kagami, looked him up and down and Adrien blushed, peering down at his feet.

Marinette reached over her shoulder and grabbed his chin, lifting his head up. “He doesn’t always listen as fast as the others or  _ learn _ his lesson, clearly.” She glanced over her shoulder and watched him swallow hard. “Chin up, proud.” 

Adrien swallowed again and cleared his throat, “Yes, Mistress.” 

“Good. Now go fetch us some drinks, worthless sex slave.” Marinette ran her hand down his throat and shoved him away, letting the leash go. “And take your leash with you.” Adrien went to grab it and she suddenly grabbed the leash and wrapped it around her fist, yanking him back. He audibly choked and cursed under his breath. “I want it between your teeth like a good dog.” 

Adrien bit back a groan and parted his lips, letting her stick the sharp tasting leather between his teeth. He turned and walked away as soon as she dismissed him with the wave of her hand. 

“Bratty Ghouls… so unrefined compared to you both.” Marinette smiled at her two other friends, Chloe and Alya, that were her past ghouls from years before. “How have you two been? Behaving yourselves, I hope.” 

“Oh you know… she found a new boy toy and I’ve been with the same vampire that you saw me with last time.” Alya joked and rolled her eyes, pointing at Chloe with her thumb. 

“He’s not a boy toy. Don’t be ridiculous.” Chloe waved Alya away and rolled her eyes. “We all know I have several toys.”

“Of course because you can’t just have one of everything.” Alya rolled her eyes and Marinette giggled. 

“She’s not wrong, Chloe. You really do. What about Sabrina?” Marinette gestured to one of the vampiresses that were there. 

“She’s my best friend. No one is above her.” Chloe rolled her eyes and twirled her ponytail around her finger. “I guess.” 

“You know you love her, Chlo.” Kagami walked up and touched her shoulder. “Much like you also love me.” 

Chloe blushed and hid in her hair. “Yeah okay. Whatever.” 

Marinette led them over to the dinner table and they all sat around it. She took in how Adrien carried a wine bottle out with his leash still between his teeth. He took great care in pouring the metallic scented liquid into each glass. 

“Oh servant boy?” Chloe waved him over and grabbed his leash, yanking him down. “Do you eat pussy as good as the rest?”

“Chloe!” Sabrina was shocked by her outburst.

“What? It was an honest question.” Chloe shrugged and shoved Adrien back, causing him to spill wine on the rug. 

“Clumsy little shit, isn’t he?” Alya leaned on her elbow and gestured to him with her finger. 

“He really is.” Kagami giggled as they watched him grab a napkin and bend down to try and save the rug.

“Leave it. Serve us food.” Marinette got a secret thrill watching him struggle to clean the carpet and get up to go grab food that they couldn’t eat. 

“You didn’t…” Alya flashed Marinette a look and her best friend smirked with a smoldering gaze.

“Oh I did.” Marinette winked at her best friend and brought her glass to her lips. 

“I can’t believe how ruthless you are!” Alya shoved Marinette in the upper arm. 

“Well, a girl has to eat.” Marinette joked and shrugged as Adrien came out with the pot au feu. 

He bowed and served each guest some of the warm stew, feeling his heart ache. A blush stained his cheeks and ears, as he walked around the table. 

“Oh how sad. You poor worthless fuck toy. Look how she plays you like a mouse.” Chloe snorted and watched Adrien behave like a proper gentleman. “How pathetic, don’t you agree girls?” 

“Agreed.” Kagami picked up her glass and took a sip.

“More blood.” Sabrina held up her glass and Adrien bowed, leaving to grab the bottle instead. 

“How long have you had him? He seems new.” Chloe searched his gaze. “Clearly doesn’t know how to properly use that cock of his.” 

Marinette gazed from the corner of her eyes as he went around filling glasses. She suddenly flicked her wrist, slamming Adrien against the wall and pinning him against it. He panted and gagged as his collar tightened around his neck. “I don’t know… he isn’t built well compared to the rest?” Marinette tilted her head slightly. 

“He does have a nice body, but does he know how to use what’s between his legs?” Alya rested her chin on her fist.

“Should we find out?” Kagami smirked as she admired the man pinned near the ceiling. “I’ll take his ass and the rest of you can fight over his dick.” 

“Now now… he’s my mouse.. Not yours…” Marinette rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, letting Adrien fall to the ground. 

He coughed and gripped at his throat, trying to catch his breath.

“Aren’t mortals just so pathetic? I don’t miss breathing.” Chloe rolled her eyes and finished her glass. 

“Come over here.” Marinette raised her index finger and gestured for him to come over with the curl of her finger. 

Adrien wandered over and kneeled at her feet. She ran her fingers through his hair and stood up. 

“Sit.” She pointed at the seat of her chair and his cheeks grew warm.

“Y-yes, Mistress.” Adrien sat down in her chair and bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning as the plug pressed further inside, causing his cock to spill precum into the tight leather shorts. 

Marinette ran her fingers along the hem of her skirt before sitting down on his lap. She rolled her hips, settling onto his lap and getting comfortable. He tried to not groan from the toy moving within his ass, while she circled her hips and adjusted herself to be comfortable. 

“How is Nino, Als?” Marinette smiled at her best friend and wrapped Adrien’s leash around her fist, yanking him closer. His chin pressed against her shoulder and her other hand snaked behind herself to unzip the front zipper on his shorts, setting his pulsing cock free. 

“He’s doing good.” Alya filled her wine glass again.

“And your toys, Chlo?” Marientte rolled her hips, brushing her pantyhose covered ass against Adrien’s sensitive cock. She heard his breath catch. “Don’t you moan…” She whispered for only him to hear and he bit back another groan.

Her pussy was wet and soaking through the thin material, coating his cock in it when she sat more back. She leaned on the table with her elbows and shifted back and forth, circling her hips again. 

“They’re doing really well.” Chloe poured herself another drink. 

“What about you?” Sabrina stared at Marinette with a curious expression.

Marinette shifted to sit slightly to the side, wrapping her arms around his neck and slipping one leg up. She wrapped the back of her knee around his cock and raised her leg up and down, fucking his cock with her stocking covered leg. “It’s been fun for a useless mortal. I could probably find a better one though. Actually, how would you two like to have some fun?” 

“Us?” Alya and Chloe gestured to each other. 

“Mmhm… Wanna show this pathetic play thing what a real Ghoul can do?” Marinette winked at them and shifted back to face forwards on his lap, spreading her legs and lifting up her skirt. 

Adrien’s cock pressed between her cheeks and he tried to not moan as the soft material worked against his sensitive skin. 

“I’d love to.” Alya stood up and walked over to Marinette, running her hands along her best friend’s shoulders. 

Marinette moaned as she parted her lips and Alya ran the tip of her warm tongue along Marinette’s bottom lip. Alya placed open mouthed kisses down Marinette’s neck and along her collarbone, slowly slipping the top of Marinette’s blouse down. Alya’s fingers sank beneath the cups of Marinette’s corset and tugged it down, causing her gorgeous breasts to bounce free. 

Alya wrapped her lips around one of Marinette’s peaked nipples, lavishing it with her tongue. Marinette placed her heels beside Adrien’s feet and slowly spread her legs, as Chloe got on her knees between them. 

Adrien peered down with parted swollen lips as he watched Chloe run her hands along Marinette’s thighs, spreading both their legs further. Chloe’s fingers ran up to push Marientte’s short skirt up around her hips. Marinette’s wet pussy glistened through the sheer pantyhose and he watched Chloe slowly lick along her folds. Chloe moaned and wrapped her lips around Marinette’s swollen clit through the thin fabric, bringing it into her mouth. Marinette activated  _ Blush of Life _ and tilted her head back to moan against Adrien’s ear while the two women lavished her body and made her hips rock. 

His cheeks flushed as the silicone plug shifted in and out, circling around as Marinette rolled her hips. She reached behind herself to run her nails along Adrien’s shoulders, gripping them. A moan passed his lips and Marinette smirked. 

“Looks like I get to punish my vitae slut.” Marinette nibbled on his bottom lip and gently tugged on it. “Someone couldn’t keep quiet.” 

Adrien groaned again and buried his face into Marinette’s shoulder, letting the sounds of the women trying to pleasure his Mistress take him under. 

Sabrina and Kagami drank more blood, watching how the three women tortured Adrien without caring. Marinette tugged on Adrien’s leash, cumming hard and loudly into his ear. 

“Don’t you wish you could make me scream like they can?” Marinette slowly licked up along the shell of his ear. “Too bad you can’t.”

Adrien whimpered as the other two women drank from Marinette in front of him. 

“Bad boys don’t get rewards.” Marinette whispered into his ear and he whined again. “But they do get punished.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien dropped to his knees in Marinette’s dungeon with a whine. He watched her walk around him, judging him and his choices he had made. 

“You just couldn’t stay silent, could you?” Marinette ran her nails along his shoulders and walked over to a cabinet. “Stand up and crawl on the bed.” 

Adrien got up and crawled onto the bed, getting on his hands and knees. The sharp sounds of metallic hardware pierced his eardrums and made him moan. She walked over and tossed a spreader bar, strap-on dildo, a bottle of fake cum and lube, estim cock rings, and an estim device. He swallowed hard as she removed her skirt, letting it pool around her heels. She stepped out of them and walked up to the bed, slipping the strap-on around her hips and fastening it into place.

She took the dildo and filled it with the fake cum before attaching it to the strap-on harness. Adrien licked his lips and groaned as she grabbed the conductive gel, bringing it over to him. She ran her fingers up his thighs and curled them into the waistband of his leather shorts, suddenly yanking them down. He gasped as he shifted on the bed to kick them free from his feet. 

Marinette unattached one of the ankle restraints from the spreader bar, running it along his ankle. Adrien moaned as she ran the leather restraint around his ankle in a torturous pace. She slipped the tail of the belt through the buckle and suddenly yanked it tight with a sharp jerk, eliciting a gasp and moan from the man on her bed. She softly giggled and did the same with the other restraint before picking up the spreader bar from the bed. 

She placed the bar between his legs and grazed it along each inner thigh. “Spread them further for me.” 

Adrien slowly parted his legs further, trembling from his head to his toes. She ran the bar back down and attached the chains from the ankle restraints to the steel eye screws on the bar. She grabbed the center of the steel bar and twisted, yanking his legs apart to spread them further. 

His face grew hot as he felt more embarrassed and vulnerable. His heart raced in his chest as more lubricant poured down between his cheeks. Marinette curled her finger through the loop at the end of the plug, easing it in and out and swirling it around. Adrien moaned loudly and his cock dripped precum onto the bed. She ran her finger in it and climbed up to run the wet sticky liquid against his bottom lip.

“Taste it.” Marinette felt his warm lips wrap around her finger, sucking it clean.

Adrien moaned as she played with the plug and felt him licking and sucking on her finger at the same time. She removed her finger and climbed back off the bed. She grabbed wrist restraints and teased each of his tender wrists before fastening them in the leather restraints with sudden tugging movements. Adrien groaned and gasped when he felt her fingers working his cock with the conductive gel. 

“On your knees for me.” Marinette watched him get on his knees and she coated the e-stim cock rings in conductive gel, before sliding the first one around the base of his cock and the other just beneath his swollen tip. 

He groaned as each one slid into place and hugged his cock. She stepped back, plugging them into the e-stim device and she turned it up to four. His cock vibrated as the current ran through it, eliciting a blissful moan from his lips. 

She got in front of his face and brought the tip of the dildo to his lips, brushing the soft silicone against them.

“Why don’t you show me how good you are at sucking a cock?” Marinette heard him whimper and watched him lick the tip of the dildo. 

He circled the head with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it. “Is that really how you would want your Mistress to do it?” Marinette teased him with her words and he groaned around the fake cock. “I think you can show me better than that.”

She ran her fingers along the back of his head and slammed the cock to the back of his throat, causing him to gag and whine. “That’s better. Relax so I can fuck that dirty mouth of yours.” 

Adrien moaned and gagged with each deep thrust of her hips. Marinette watched him service her strap-on for a while before pulling out of his mouth with a wet pop.

“Put your hands on the spreader bar for me.” Marinette watched as Adrien got onto his chest, bringing his hands between his thighs to grip the bar.

She hooked the chains to the last two eye screws on the bar, fastening his wrist restraints to it. 

Marinette crawled onto the bed and got between his thighs, pouring the lubricant between his cheeks again. She gently began to push and pull on the plug, circling it and stretching him open more. Adrien groaned and more precum ran down from the slit and onto the bed. She moaned, coating the dildo with lubricant, and slowly eased the plug out. He gasped when the toy popped free and she began to run the tip of the dildo against his tight entrance. He moaned and cursed under his breath as she gently pushed the tip against his ass. 

Adrien pushed back and cried out as Marinette turned the e-stim device up, causing his cock to jump with each pulse. She ran her nails up and down his spine, while she slowly thrusted her hips. He began to relax enough that the head of the toy slipped inside, eliciting a curse from his lips. 

“Fuck.” Adrien gripped the spreader bar in his fists.

Marinette waited for him to get used to it, running her nails up and down his back. She massaged his tensed up muscles, feeling each one loosen. “Ready?” 

“Why do you care?” Adrien groaned when she slid further in. “Shit!” 

“Who said I cared?” Marinette smirked, fully aware that he was ready for more. 

“ _ Ah fuck… _ ” Adrien moaned and pushed back against the toy for more. “More.”

“You want more?” Marinette smirked and ran her hands along his ass, gripping it and smacking it. 

“ _ YES, _ Mistress!” Adrien called out and she giggled, running her nails along his ass. 

She grabbed the lubricant and poured it along the toy, coating it again. Marinette gently began to thrust into him, sinking the toy deeper within his tight entrance. “How’s that?” 

Adrien buried his face into the duvet and moaned louder as she circled her hips and smacked his ass with her fingers. She did short soft pats, working him up until his ass was numb. She pulled her hand back to do a hard smack that echoed through the room. He peered up to cry out in a loud moan, rocking his hips and fucking himself on the toy.

Marinette turned up the e-stim device and sped up her hips, fucking him faster. She slowed her pace right as he was about to cum and pulled the dildo out to the tip, teasing him with it before slamming back in and making him cry out. She gripped his hips and began to thrust into him faster, changing her speed from slow to fast. His toes curled and whimpers spilled from his lips as he teetered on the edge of his climax over and over again. 

She moaned and pulled out, undoing his restraints from the spreader bar. She laid on the bed beside him, coating the toy in more lubricant, and smacked his hip. “I want you to ride my dick like a good vitae slut.” 

Adrien groaned and straddled her hips. She ran her hand down the leash and wrapped it around her fist. He slowly eased onto her strap-on with short thrusts, sinking down onto it with a long groan. 

He began to bounce up and down on the dildo, moaning as precum spilled from the tip of his cock and down his balls. She moaned and ran her hand between the two e-stim rings, lightly smacking his pulsing cock with her fingers. He groaned as she ran her hand around to the top and began to gently smack it over and over again, bouncing his cock off her fingers. It sent a wave through his cock and made him groan, fucking himself faster on the toy. 

Marinette watched his skin flush a deeper rose as his cock rouged and swelled with arousal. “You’re so close. Look at you and how shamelessly you fuck yourself on my hard cock.” 

Adrien closed his eyes and moaned as he rocked his hips and bounced up and down on it. Marinette moaned and tugged on the leash again, causing him to drop onto his hands. She nipped his bottom lip and dipped her tongue between his lips and ran it along his tongue. His damp bangs fell in front of his emerald eyes as his face flushed a deeper rose. 

“Are you going to cum already?” Marinette teased as she flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue. “And to think we just started to play.” 

She smacked his cock again and he groaned, thrusting his pulsing dick against her satin corset. A loud moan passed his lips as he peered into her smoldering gaze. “I can’t- I can’t- I- Mistress…” 

“You can. Don’t cum yet. You’re not allowed.” Marinette tugged on his leash harder, choking him and making it harder for him to resist the urge to cum. “Don’t be a bad boy.”

Adrien whimpered and whined as he bounced up and down, circling his hips. “I can’t…” His voice came out weak as his legs trembled and his body shook. “I- really… Can’t…” 

“Are you giving up?” Marinette smacked his cock one more time and he whimpered out a sob. “Is that what I’m hearing?” 

“Please…. Please… have mercy on me.” Adrien begged and something in Marinette changed by his desperate pleas.

Her heartbeat sped up and pain gripped her heart with it’s claws from his begging. The memory of her using him invaded her thoughts. The thought of how she had let two random men take advantage of him and he had just taken it and accepted it. How she had treated him like shit at dinner and had two of her close friends fuck her on his lap. How she had smacked him around and stepped on him like he meant nothing, yet here he was still willing to obey her. Blood bubbled up to the surface and stung the corners of her eyes. The sudden emotion of guilt took over and she wanted to caress him and praise him for being such a good slave. The way he was repetitively begging her broke her to pieces. She needed to stop it, to make his suffering end. No one was in the room but them and she couldn’t hurt him anymore. 

“Cum for me, baby. It’s okay. You did a good job fucking yourself on my dick.” Marinette’s voice softened as she captured his lips, running her hands along his cheeks and distracting him enough to cum hard. 

Adrien burst out in a loud moan, riding out his orgasm as he spilled cum across her corset and up between her breasts. His climax felt like it would never end as it slowly filtered through his whole body, taking him over like a drug. She grabbed the pump into her hand and squeezed it, releasing the fake cum into him. Adrien moaned louder as the toy filled him with each pump of her hand, causing it to spill out and around the toy. 

He panted and hummed in satisfaction and relief. Marinette gently tugged him closer by his biceps and Adrien raised up to slide the toy out of his ass with a whimper. Marinette turned the e-stim device off, one notch at a time so it was easier on him, before removing the rings. She rolled him onto his side and slid her thigh over his hips, running her fingers through his damp hair.

“I’m so sorry.” Marinette pressed her forehead against his and bit her wrist, bringing her vitae to his lips. 

Adrien weakly wrapped his lips around the wound, drawing her blood from it. She began to gently place kisses on his forehead, stroking his hair with her nails. 

“You did so good. You’ve always been such a good Ghoul, Adrien. I’m sorry that I never said that to you when you deserved all the praise in the world.” Marinette sniffed and continued to gently kiss him, watching him deeply drink from her wrist to rebuild his strength. 

Adrien let her wrist go with tears streaming down his cheeks. “Then turn me. Make me one of your kind. I thought it was just the blood talking, but I know it’s not. I know I truly care about you. I love to serve you and don’t want it to end. Please. Show me how much you care for me.” 

Marinette ran her fingers beneath his chin and tilted his head up, kissing each tear that streamed down his face. “Is that truly what you want? A life with no emotions other than the ones you get from feeding off others?”

“As long as I have you, that’s all that matters to me.” Adrien sniffed and watched her warmly smile. 

“Very well then.” Marinette ran her hand down his arm, taking his wrist into her mouth. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien licked his lips and watched her part her crimson hued lips and show off her elongated fangs.

She leaned down and sank her fangs into his wrist, causing him to hiss in pain before he began to moan. His hips rocked as she drank from his wrist, pulling back to lick the wound shut. She gently kissed him, before sitting up to trail kisses along his shoulder. “One more chance to say stop.”

“Never.” Adrien closed his eyes as she ran her tongue along his pulse point. He softly moaned, as she purred against his skin. Her lips brushed along his sensitive skin before he felt her fangs sink into his flesh. A sharp groan and hiss passed between his lips as she drank from his neck. “Thank you.” 

Marinette pulled back to run her tongue along the wound, sealing it. She rebit her wrist, bringing it to his lips. “Drink.” 

Adrien greetily grabbed her wrist, drinking deeply from it. Her power and vitae took over, running through his veins and making him feel stronger and more charismatic. His eyes glowed a bright peridot hue as he got lost in the taste and warmth covering his body. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, praising him and telling him how good he was doing. She removed her wrist and licked it shut, rolling him over to straddle his hips and capture his lips and tongue with her own. 

  
  



	6. Epilogue

Adrien walked out to the balcony with glasses of blood in his hands. Marinette was sitting on the lounge chair and she peered up, letting her eyes run down his rippling muscles. She took in how amazing he looked without a shirt on and only wearing tight leather pants. The pants contoured to his new muscles and showed them off. His low sitting pants showcased the deep v-lines at his hips and made her heart beat faster. She licked her lips as she took in each muscle flex beneath his smooth skin, while he held her glass out towards her. 

“For you, my Mistress.” Adrien winked and passed her the glass, watching her reach up to take it. He sat down beside her and she ran her hand across his chest, pulling him against her body. 

Marinette raked her nails across his smooth chest, taking in how toned and built he had become. She suddenly wanted to know what it was like beneath him with his long slender fingers wrapped around her neck. How it would feel to have them squeezing her throat. What it would be like to have him wrap her hair around his fist and tug it back to cover her mouth with his. 

She got lost in the thought of how he would get her on her knees and ask to be serviced and for some reason it appealed to her. The thought of his back muscles flexing and shifting with each twist of his wrist and lap of a flogger. 

“What are you thinking?” Adrien brought his glass up to take a sip from it. 

“How much I’d rather be feeding from you than this glass.” Marinette sighed and brought the cup to her lips.

“No, I know that’s not all, M’Lady. There is something else going on.” Adrien smirked and touched her hand that was aimlessly stroking his chest. “Tell me.”

“It’s nothing. Let’s go play. It’s been too long.” Marinette slid her hand up his chest and spread her fingers out along his throat, gripping the sides and making him moan.

“It’s only been a few hours.” Adrien swallowed hard and took her hand, bringing it up to kiss her palm. 

“Long enough. C’mon… I bore easily…” Marinette gripped his shoulder, taking in how much more muscular it was than before. She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about it. “Get up, please.” She shoved him forward and he chuckled, standing up and downing the blood in his glass. 

Marinette drank the rest of hers and set it on the table after he did. She took the leash belt from her dress and turned to face him. She tapped her toes on the concrete and Adrien kneeled. She smirked and clasped the brass toned clip around the steel ring of his collar. “Stand up for me.” 

Adrien stood up when she tugged on the leash, causing her to notice how his thigh muscles pressed against the leather. She yanked him to their dungeon. They had moved in together not long ago and it had been fun to design it based on their individual needs.

She opened the door and he shut it for her, obeying her every mood. A strong dominating energy surrounded him and he got lost in it, getting on his knees with little thought. 

Marinette walked up to him and peered down at how well he was sitting. His position was perfect in every way and she couldn’t be more thrilled by it. “You’re being so obedient and well behaved.” 

Adrien slid down when she tapped her toes and kissed the top of her foot before placing his head down onto it. She raised her foot and he sat back on his heels, waiting for her instruction. 

“I want you to run your fingers up my body and rip my dress off.” Marinette swallowed hard, thinking about how it really wasn’t asking him for what she wanted. It was more controlling him to do what she wanted in an offhand way.

“Yes, M’Lady.” Adrien slowly rose to his feet, sliding his hands up her calves, her thighs, her hips, her taut stomach, the curves of her breasts, and up to the neckline of her dress. 

A corner of his lips shifted up as he slowly curled his fingers around the neckline. With one quick twist of his hands, he tore the dress to shreds. The muscles in his arms rippled and the torn fabric flew across both sides of the room, leaving her in a pair of pantyhose, a hip harness, and a lace bra. 

She gasped and cleared her throat, struggling to keep herself in the headspace that she had intended to be in. “Pick me up and throw me on the bed.” 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and walked up to her. She took his strong hands and placed them on her lower back, making them slide down the curves of her ass. She gasped when he suddenly gripped her ass in his hands, and she slapped her hands onto his biceps. His biceps flexed beneath her fingers and her gaze trailed down them with parted lips. 

He ignored what was going on in her mind, feeling the energy shift around them. Something was different about her and what she was asking of him was odd enough on its own. He shook it off and suddenly picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

“I’m going to ignore that something is off about your energy right now because I know I’m not supposed to think about anything.” Adrien suddenly pried her from his body with ease and threw her hard onto the bed. He slowly crawled up her body as she peered at him with a sultry expression. He sat back on his heels and ran his fingers up the outside of her thighs, gripping the thin leather of the harness and yanking her down against his thighs. “What happened to ordering your slave around?” 

Marinette whined, losing all thoughts of what she was supposed to do. She reached down and gripped the sheets, catching her breath when he ripped the leather harness from her hips with ease. “I- I didn’t say to rip the harness from my body.” 

“But you wanted me to. I felt it.” Adrien smirked and ran his fingers up her inner thighs. “What else do you want me to destroy?” 

Marinette moaned and arched her back, letting her breasts kiss the air. “My pantyhose.” 

“I didn’t hear you ask properly.” Adrien gave her a dangerous expression and she whimpered. “Say it, M’Lady, and I’ll do as you ask of me.” 

“Rip my pantyhose from my body, please, Sir.” Marinette dropped the word and gave in as soon as she watched him run his fingers up to rip her pantyhose from her body. His shoulder muscles flexed and she raised her hips, begging for his mouth. 

“Are you giving me total control?” Adrien slowly spoke close to her skin as he moved up her body. “Are you going to let me show you what you’ve been missing this whole time? Let me prove that I really know how to use this  _ measly _ cock between my legs?” 

Marinette whined as he parted his lips and wrapped them around her pulse point. His fangs grazed her skin and she trembled from her head to her toes. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Do you want to know what I can really do to you?” Adrien nibbled on her neck with his fangs and she moaned, getting lost in the way it sent shivers down to her clit. “Do you want to feel what my true strength can do?” 

“Please.” Marinette licked her lips and parted them, showcasing her fangs. Her fingers ran up and down his muscular pecs as she raised her hips to seek satisfaction against the soft leather of his pants. 

Adrien placed his thigh between hers and felt her grind her pussy against it. “Do you like the way leather feels on your needy pussy?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette moaned and closed her eyes as he nipped and sucked on her pulse point. 

“Say it louder for me.” Adrien hissed the words as he brushed his lips up to her earlobe. 

“YES, SIR!” Marinette spoke louder and he softly chuckled in her ear. 

“Good girl. Now, why don’t you get on your pretty little knees and worship my cock like the good girl that you are.” Adrien took his thigh away from her and backed up on the bed. He sat back on his heels and began to undo his belt, tugging it from the loops and causing the buckle to ring out around her. 

Her heart skipped a beat as adrenaline ran through her veins. “If you service my cock well I’ll show you what fun a belt can be.” He ran the leather along his palm, folded it in half, and snapped it. 

Marinette moaned and gasped at the sound with a giggle. “Is that a promise?” 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself.” Adrien smirked and watched her get on her knees for him. “Bow first.” 

Marinette slowly ran her hands down her thighs and bowed with her forehead resting on her hands, which were placed one on top of the other. 

“Good girl. Now, undo my pants and show me what you got.” Adrien watched her sit back up and run her hands up his muscular thighs, taking in how they flexed. 

She undid the button and unzipped them, whining as she stared at his gorgeous cock. Marinette tugged his tight pants down and ran her tongue up along the underside of it. She wrapped her lips around the tip, taking it to the back of her mouth. Her fingers gripped the leather as she moaned around his cock, sweeping her tongue along the underside of it and running her mouth up and down it. Adrien ran his fingers through her hair and yanked her closer, fucking her mouth. 

“Tell me how much you love my cock. Tell me how amazing it is and what you want it to do to your amazing pussy.” Adrien yanked her head back and she let his cock go with a wet pop. 

“It’s amazing. It’s perfect and gorgeous and all I want to do is suck it and make you moan and beg. I wanna make you forget about anyone that has serviced or fucked it before. I’ve never seen one so amazing and beautiful.” Marinette moaned as she peered up at him and parted her lips for more. “Please, more, Sir.” 

Adrien smirked and tugged her back towards his cock, letting her tease the swollen tip with her tongue. She licked the precum that pooled on the tip, moaning as she wrapped her lips around his cock once more. He moaned as he watched her blissfully service his cock, enjoying every moment of making him feel good. 

He tugged her hair again, pulling her off of his dick and licked his lips. “Get on all fours for me.” 

Marinette turned around for him and got on her hands and knees. She moaned and trembled when she heard him take the belt up again. The sharp sound of the belt sent electricity to her clit and it throbbed with need. Her breath caught when she heard something else come undone, recognizing it as his collar. She bit her bottom lip when the collar slid over her head and pressed against her throat. 

“You’re mine now, little bug.” Adrien smirked and fastened his collar around her neck. He wrapped the leash around his fist and tugged on it, choking her lightly and making her moan.

He shifted to the side and put the belt in the same hand as the leash. Adrien ran his hand down the curve of her ass, gently smacking his fingers along the lower curves of her rounded behind. She moaned and rocked her hips, as he continued to smack her ass with his fingers until her skin was warm and rouged. 

Adrien ran his fingers along her reddened skin, raking his nails along the flesh and making a shiver run through her body. He pulled his hand back and her anticipation flooded through her veins before his fingers slapped against her lower curves. It snapped and vibrated against her pussy and across her ass, causing her to moan loudly. He raked his nails along her skin and gripped her ass, trailing his nails up her back. She whimpered and he ran his nails back down to smack her ass hard again. Each smack caused her skin to become numb and she shivered when his nails raked along it. 

Adrien softly smirked and took the belt into his open hand. He ran the soft leather between her thighs, gently smacking her pussy with it. He unfolded the belt and teased each inner thigh with it, before suddenly yanking up on it. She moaned and rolled her hips, brushing her pussy along it. He let the tail of the belt go, letting it smack against the bed, and pulled it up along her ass. He refolded it and pulled his hand back to lightly smack it along the bottom curves of her ass. 

She gasped and moaned as he worked her up with the belt, doing light smacks and running his soft hand over her warm skin. She sighed and gripped the duvet in her fists, before he suddenly pulled his hand back and slapped the belt against her ass hard. She cried out and moaned as the sting faded out to a dull ache. The buzzing burn from the belt lingered and her head went fuzzy. 

Adrien ran his hand along her ass again and she flinched when she thought he was going to smack the belt against her skin again. He chuckled and suddenly smacked the leather belt against her ass, causing her to jump and gasp. 

He continued to alter between the belt and his hand until she was fully under his spell. He threw the belt and the clatter of the metal buckle made her whimper and tremble. “So close already, little bug.” 

Marinette peered over her shoulder with a sultry gaze and her bottom lip between her lips. He ran his fingers along her hips and suddenly tugged her against his hips and thrusted into her. She gasped and moaned as his cock filled and stretched her open. He began to thrust into her slowly, taking his time. Adrien slowly pulled out to the tip and circled his hips before slamming back in all the way with a loud groan. 

“Tell me how good I fuck you.” Adrien wrapped the leash around his fist and yanked her up onto her knees. 

Her back pressed against his chest as he ran his hand up between her breasts to spread his fingers along her throat, squeezing it in his hand. “Tell your slave how he makes you feel.” 

“You fuck so good. I’m sorry, I was wrong. Oh- fuck. Adrien…” Marinette cursed under her breath and clenched her eyes tightly as he began to thrust into her faster.

“Look how pretty you look in my collar. I think it suits you well, M’Lady.” Adrien licked up her neck and grazed his fang against her earlobe. He kissed back down and parted his lips, biting into her neck and making her scream in ecstasy. 

She bucked her hips, fucking herself on him. “Bite me harder. Make me scream your name. Make me wish I was your slave instead of the latter.” Marinette cried out and he smirked against her neck, drinking deeper. 

Adrien broke the kiss and licked the wound shut. She grabbed the leash and yanked down, throwing her down onto the bed with more strength than she was used to. She gasped and cried out as he laid along her body, thrusting deeper and harder into her. He slowly pulled his cock out to the tip and teased her again, causing her to whimper and whine before slamming back in. The headboard of the bed pounded against the wall with each thrust, cracking from the force of his thrusts. 

He undid her leash from his fist and took it down between her thighs to smack it against her pussy. Marinette cried out as it took her under and made her fall deeper beneath the waves. She had missed the feeling of ecstasy. It had been years since she had felt this satisfied. 

She licked her lips and he pulled out of her, flipping her onto her back and entering her again. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he leaned down to gather her into his arms. His lips brushed along hers and she moaned, reaching up to tangle her fingers into his golden hair. She was lost in the waves as he fucked her hard against the mattress. His moaning echoed in her ears along with a slew of curses and she cried out again. He softly chuckled and groaned loudly when her fangs sank into his neck. Adrien smirked and tilted his head to bite into her shoulder, fucking her while they drank from one another.

Adrien trembled and ran his hand down to hike her leg up higher, pumping deeper within her pussy and getting lost in her. Marinette ran her nails along his back, gripping and scratching it until he came. 

He slowed down his thrusts and undid his collar from around her neck, throwing it to the bed and wrapping her up into his arms. He rolled them over and cuddled her, pressing kisses along the tops of her breasts. “You’re absolutely stunning, you know that?” 

Marinette sighed and gave in, wrapping her arms around him and cuddling with him. “You’re more gorgeous than I ever could be, my Ghoul.”

Adrien softly laughed and peered up capturing her lips before whispering, “My Mistress.” 

  
  
  


**THE END**


	7. Playlist

I literally wrote this whole thing to this Spotify Playlist only. ^-^ Especially the first song. 

[ **Vampire Vibes** ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RJ2dcsBTwvnMRhea7IsxV?si=XepyB_vWSauVzfmXog5Y5A)


End file.
